Katniss
by V-Nazar
Summary: AU. Hola, mi nombre es Katniss soy un androide AX-400 tercera generación, puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, vigilar a los niños. Organizo sus reuniones, hablo trescientos idiomas y estoy a su completa disposición como compañera sexual...y estoy viva.
1. 1 La misma mierda, diferente dia

**Esta historia nacio del video de Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" me gusto bastante para adatarlo un AU de "The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Sin mas espero que disfruten este primer capitulo y comenten.  
**

**Capitulo 1: La misma mierda, diferente día.**

"La misma mierda, diferente día".- dijo Haymitch a Johanna después de que esta la preguntara como había amanecido.

Caminaban por unos estrechos pasillos de lo que parecía ser una facilidad subterránea, el llevaba consigo un café y una dona en las manos. Ambos vestían batas con gafetes que decían sus nombres, e iban un poco apurados ya que llegaban tarde a su turno.

-El humor no se te da bien en las mañanas ¿eh?-Le respondió ella amagando una sonrisa sin acertar del todo, lo que le indicaba que pensaba lo mismo que él.-Pero por tu aspecto y el olor que desprendes también puedo notar que bebiste seriamente anoche.

-No empieces con el juicio ¿quieres?.-Le pidió el hombre que ciertamente no presentaba un aspecto favorable, mostraba unas grandes ojeras, los ojos tan rojos como la sangre, una barba de más de un mes y el olor de haber estado ingiriendo algo más fuerte que alcohol etílico.-Y tu tampoco estas tan guapa que digamos, parece que te lo pasaste montando toda la noche.

Johanna aplaudió al aire fuertemente causando que Haymitch gruñera intentando taparse los oídos por el dolor que le causaba el estruendo del aplauso.

-Más respeto borrachín…no me lo monto con nadie.-Le dijo Johanna a la defensiva. Su aspecto ciertamente era revelador puesto que traía los ojos tanto o más rojos que Haymitch y las ojeras ni se mencionaban, la única diferencia entre ambos es que no apestaba a alcohol pues por lo demás se daba por servida.-Yo estuve estudiando toda la noche, tengo 5 finales este fin de semana y no me lo pase bomba como tú.

-Pues deberías.-Susurro Haymitch mirándola de reojo. Esta simplemente le devolvió la mirada mes envenenada que pudo antes de doblar a la izquierda del pasillo, mientras él le seguía a una precavida distancia.

Haymitch Abernathy era un hombre de 35 años que presentaba el aspecto de tener cuarenta esa mañana, era de ojos grises cuando no estaban tan rojos como la sangre de sus venas, su pelo era oscuro y bastante ralo aunque solía ser rizado, media unos 1,70 más o menos de facciones cuadradas y un poco toscas y si, era alcohólico.

Por el otro lado Johanna Mason su compañera, era joven de unos 24 años de ojos muy marrones, su cabello era corto y puntiagudo, su contextura física era fuerte pero bastante contorneada, media alrededor de 1,75, la chica estaba trabajando de ensambladora mientras asistía a la universidad los fines de semana y si, era bastante guapa.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Johanna paso su tarjeta haciendo que la puerta corrediza se deslizara para presentarse ante ellos el cuarto de ensamblaje, era una sala con varias maquinas computarizadas, la id33000 tenía todo el aspecto de ser el cuarto de mando del "Enterprise" pero no, era prácticamente una maquina de ensamblaje de androides de muy alta tecnología pero de muy fácil uso y con indicaciones casi obvias hasta para una ama de casa.

-Bien, inicializando programa.-Dijo Johanna, la computadora se encendió y su pantalla mostraba la imagen "ID33000" y un barra de carga bajo el logo. Luego varias pantallas comenzaban a hacer lo mismo, mientras Johanna y Haymitch tomaban asiento frente a ellas.

-Inicializar revisión de mandos.-Dijo Haymitch para luego morder su dona, al instante frente a ellos a través de una pared de cristal varias luces se encendieron revelando una gran bodega, la cual tenía un amplio salón en medio y tras este estaban situadas cuatros cámaras acorazadas con cristales y en su interior parecían contener piezas metálicas, estás eran obviamente partes de los androides puesto que tenían el aspecto de manos, pies y costados metálicos.

En medio de esa gran bodega la sala amplia era la que recibía la mayor iluminación, en ella estaban unos brazos, puntas soldadoras, y pequeñas cámaras que comenzaron a moverse en una serie de patrones muy ordenados como si fuesen ejercicios de estiramiento.

-Muy bien.-dijo Haymitch dando un sorbo a su café.- Madición, mi dengua…-El hombre boto un poco de su café sobre su bata al momento de apartarlo con rapidez.

-Jajaja…con cuidado y botas algo sobre los mandos querido.-Dijo Johanna divertida ante el percance del hombre.-Que nos quitan el bono y el sueldo de un año.

-Si muy graciosa, mueve esas manos y a trabajar universitaria que hoy cerramos la primera línea de la tercera generación.-Le reprimió Haymitch.-Voy a fuera a atraer algo para limpiarme.

Se levanto de su silla mientras Johanna daba los mandos de iniciación.

-Puedes oírme….-Decía Johanna a un micrófono mientras Haymitch salía de la habitación.

Si, había sido una noche de mierda llena de malos recuerdos, pesadillas y todo tipo de cosas, y la mañana no estaba empezando mejor, tenía una resaca de mil, le escocían los ojos, y la cabeza le dolía como si en vez de estar bebiendo anoche se hubiera estado dando con un martillo en las sienes.

Llego a la cafetería sin cruzarse con nadie, agradeció eso pues no quería saludar ni pretender estar de buen humor solo para aparentar sobriedad, ni que eso fuera posible, pero si lo encontraban en ese estado otra vez sería su segundo llamado de atención y una reprimenda en su salario, algo que no le favorecía puesto que hoy cerraban la primera línea de la tercera generación AX-400 y eso significaba un bono para todos los ensambladores, de eso si no se podía quejar, CapitolTech era buena con sus empleados, bueno el había experimentado el lado bueno y el malo de la compañía pero eso era algo poco placentero de recordar y menos sin una botella de "Absolute" en sus manos.

-Gracias pero con dos será suficiente.-Le dijo a Sae la señora de la cafetería que le tendía una gran cantidad de pañuelos desechables para limpiar su bata, la señora insistió y se limito a asentir con una sonrisa. El los tomo extrañado y fue cuando lo sintió, luego vio que debajo de ese montón de pañuelos estaba una pequeña botella de color marrón.

-E oído decir que tiene que nivelar el alcohol de su sangre para sentirse mejor.-Le susurro Sae con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Y escucho bien.-Le dijo Haymitch con mayor sonrisa que pudo esbozar.-No sé como compensárselo.

-No te preocupes cariño, solo sigue el día con esa sonrisa que me has dado a mí y me daré por recompensada.-Le dijo cariñosamente la cocinera.

-Uff, es algo que no puedo prometerle pero lo intentare.-Le respondió Haymitch guiñándole un ojo.

"Bueno parece que la mañana mejora un poco" pensó Haymitch todavía con su sonrisa mientras se guardaba la botella con disimulo en una bolsa de bata.

-¿Haymitch?-Le llamo una voz femenina un tanto suave y delicada. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba frente a él, una mujer con una larga cabellera rubia, ojos ámbar tras unas gafas graduadas de montura delgada y una figura delgada y bastante bien cuidada, la mujer vestía una falda tubo negra y una camisa de botones a rayas blancas y celestes por dentro.

-Seño…señorita Trinket.-Balbuceo Haymitch mientras ponía su mano instintivamente en el bolsillo donde guardo su botellita de Whisky. El ruido de los tacones de la mujer al acercase le martilleo el cerebro más duro de lo que esperaba causando que el dolor casi le provocara arcadas, pero se contuvo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así "Hay".-Le dijo ella dándole la sonrisa mas radiante que hacían brillar sus perlados dientes.-Me conoces, soy Effie.

-Yo..yo.-Haymitch se alejo instintivamente por muchas más razones que el simple hecho de apestar a Vodka.-Eres mi superior y tengo que respetarte.-Logro articular mientras se ponía tras una mesa del comedor.

-Pero también eres mi amigo, y aquí no veo a nadie que vaya a decir que me faltas el respeto.-Dijo Effie viendo a ambos lados de la desolada cafetería.-A menos que Sae deje de ser tan tierna como es y te delate.

-Lo siento…Effie, es solo que últimamente me tengo que andar con cuidado.-Le dijo él caminando lentamente mientras intentaba bordear la mesa y sortear a Effie al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo examino con el seño fruncido y luego de un segundo o dos, en los cuales Haymitch había bordeado casi toda la mesa, bajo la mirada claramente decepcionada. Luego volvía a verlo y ahí estaba, escrito en su cara la palabra decepción.

"Mierda" Pensó Haymitch "De todas las personas va y viene ella a encontrarme así"

-Veo que sigues igual.-Le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mirándolo con lastima.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-Le dijo Haymitch haciéndose el desentendido.-Tengo que volver a trabajar señorita Trinket.-Se dio la vuelta de manera brusca, odiaba esa mirada.

-Haymitch.-Le llamo Effie haciendo que se detuviera a mitad de la cafetería pues este se había casi corrido poniendo ya unos buenos dos metros entre los dos.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Le pregunto este dándose la vuelta y mirándola ceñudo. Odiaba esa mirada, esa maldita mirada de lástima que todos le dedicaban todos los malditos días desde que ocurrió el incidente, le hacía sentirse débil, inútil y solo. El estaba bien, sabia cuidarse solo maldita sea, era un hombre adulto, la gente debería sentir lástima por niños o ancianas, no necesitaba el pesar de nadie para salir adelante, no necesitaba las migas de cariño que la gente daba, ni las quería ni las mendigaba.

-Sabes…me…me gustaría hablar contigo hoy-Le dijo Effie mirando al piso nuevamente, al parecer se había incomodado ante la mirada molesta de Haymitch puesto que había empezado a caminar nuevamente hacia él pero se detuvo a casi medio metro.

-Effie este no es lugar para acordar esas cosas.-Le susurro a Haymitch hablándole más de cerca con una mano sobre su boca intentando disminuir la cantidad de olor que saliera de esta.

-No es nada malo.-Le dijo Effie ahora viéndole a los ojos.-Te has alejado mucho. Soy tu amiga y eso me pone triste porque…pues me haces mucha falta y me preocupa.

-Bueno, yo lo siento.-Le respondió Haymitch mirando a ambos lados de la cafetería sin ver nada en realidad.-Hoy…no…no creo que pueda.

-Bueno, tal vez otro día.-Le insistió Effie.

-Si, tal vez otro día…otro día.-Le contesto ahora incomodo pues la mirada de Effie escudriñaba su rostro en busca de una señal de mentira.-Ahora si me permites.

Al decir eso se dio la vuelta y se marcho lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería, escucho a Effie resoplar a sus espaldas al parecer no quedo del todo satisfecha con el fin de la conversación.

Se entristeció al pensar en ella puesto que Effie Trinket era una gran persona, una gran mujer y sobre todo una gran amiga. En los últimos meses se habían distanciado mucho sin decir del todo después de terminar la extraña relación que habían entablado, y esa era otra de las cosas en las cuales no le gustaba recordar sin una botella de "Absolute" en las manos.

Entro en la habitación limpiándose lo que pudo de la mancha de café sobre su bata blanca.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!-Le recrimino Johanna agitándose sobre su asiento como niña pequeña haciendo un extraño baile.

-Nunca volviste y me bebí tu café y ahora tengo que orinar.-Le explico al ver que Haymitch la miraba como bicho de feria.

-Genial.-Le dijo Haymitch de manera sarcástica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si no lo hacía me hubieras encontrado roncando a moco batiente sobre los mandos.-Se defendió la chica-No te preocupes yo me encargo de traerte otro de regreso de los lavabos.

-¿Por qué numero vamos?.-Le pregunto Haymitch mientras Johanna se levantaba.

-Es el quinto y último de la primera línea.-Le respondió Johanna cogiendo un par de cosas de su mochila para salir.

-¡Lávate las manos!-Le grito Haymitch a lo que alcanzo a oír un "Claro que no" a lo lejos.

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras revisaba los mandos y revisaba el número de identificación del siguiente modelo.

-KPC897504C.-Susurro mientras tocaba el botón de "Continuar".-Empezemos.

Las maquinas comenzaron a moverse y una de ellas con pinzas sustrajo de una de las cuatro cámaras lo que parecía ser una cabeza con el rostro de una chica, la situó en medio de la gran sala mientras el resto de las maquinas comenzaban a ensamblarle el torso y soldarle otras piezas alrededor del cuello, el torso mostraba una pieza de bombeo de color azul, la cual era su batería cuántica la que le daba la energía a todo su cuerpo.

En la habitación y la bodega solo resonaba el movimiento de las maquinas y chirrido de la soldadura.

Observo el panel en su pantalla, en él había varios campos que necesitaban rellenarse y otros marcarse con un check, así que comenzó su revisión.

-¿Puedes oírme?-Pregunto a través un micrófono frente a él.

-Si.-Respondió la chica que por el momento solo era cabeza y torso, su voz no era robótica sino todo lo contrario sonaba suave y normal como la de cualquier chica humana. Abrió los ojos mostrando que eran de color gris.

-Identificación.-Pidió ahora Haymitch por el micrófono.

-KPC897504C.-Respondio de manera tranquila mientras las maquinas seguían soplando, y soldando piezas alrededor de su torso, cuello y cabeza.

-¿Puedes mover la cabeza?.-Le pidió ahora mientras le daba check al primer reconocimiento auditivo con un suave movimiento de sus dedos a la pantalla.

La chica movió la cabeza a su izquierda de manera suave y luego a su izquierda.

-Ahora tus ojos.-Le pidió Haymitch. La chica siguió su orden y movió los ojos hacia arriba parpadeo y luego hacia abajo.

-Animación óptica y cervical, verificada.- Tipio Haymitch en uno de los campos del formulario dando "enter", mientras se guardaba la información en la planilla escucho un pequeño pitido de una de las maquinas de al lado, al ver la pantalla noto unos gráficos que no alcanzaba a esa distancia a reconocer bien lo del resto de la pantalla, pero juro que eso no lo había visto en su vida trabajando ahí pero si recordaba de algún lado, aunque si le preguntaban a él parecían de una sala de hospital más que de una maquina de ensamblaje de androides. Lo ignoro, no quería recordar tampoco a los hospitales, ya luego le preguntaría a Johanna que demonios eran esos gráficos.

-Ahora dime tu texto de inicialización.-Le pido al androide.

-Hola, soy un androide AX-400 tercera generación.-Respondió a la petición de Haymitch, mientras las maquinas ahora se dedicaban soldarle los brazos al torso y piezas a estos.-Puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, vigilar a los niños. Organizo sus reuniones, hablo trescientos idiomas y estoy a su completa disposición como compañera sexual. No necesita alimentarme o recargarme, estoy equipada con una batería cuántica la cual me hace autónoma por 173 años.

Las maquinas terminaron de ensamblar los brazos y se detuvieron unos segundo.-¿Quieres darme un nombre?

-Si.-Le respondió Haymitch.-A partir de ahora tu nombre es…"Katniss".

-Mi nombre es Katniss.-Repitió el androide. Por unos segundos Haymitch creyó denotar cierta emoción en el rostro del androide pero no supo averiguar cuál era y sacudió la cabeza en negación porque eso no era posible. "Vaya que necesito ese café" pensó.

-Inicialización y memorización, verificadas.-Tipio ahora dando "enter" nuevamente mientras se guardaba la información en la planilla escucho un pequeño pitido otra vez de la máquina de al lado.

-Ahora, ¿puedes mover los brazos?.-Le pidió Haymitch. Katniss movió primero el brazo derecho y en ese instante la nanotinta de su piel comenzó a tomar un color claro, y luego igual de su brazo izquierdo mientras movía ambos frente su cuerpo, toco su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo con el rostro sorprendido, nuevamente Haymitch pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Conexión de extremidad superior, verificada.-Tipio Haymitch ahora volteo a ver la maquina mientras escribió y vio que emitió cierta actividad cuando sonaba el pitido, la curiosidad estaba jugando con su mente.-Ahora di algo en alemán.

-Ich bin ein AX-Vierhundert Android Dritten Generation.-Respondio Katniss mostrando un excelente dominio y acento aleman.-Erschaffen als ihr persönlicher Assistent und intimer Beziehungspartner.

-Dilo en frances.-Le pidio ahora Haymitch.

-Je suis un androide de troisième gènèration AX-Quatre cents, construit pour etre votre assistante personnelle et votre partenaire intime.-Dijo ahora Katniss mostrando el mismo domino del frances. Mientras recitaba los dos idiomas sus piernas habian sido soldadas a su torso de manera agil y rapida por las maquinas.

-On, ahora canta algo en Japones.-Le pidio Haymitch. Nuevamente noto que "Katniss" miraba las maquinas algo alucinada.

-Sakura Sakura, yayoi no sorawa, mi-watasu kagiri.-Katniss canto entonando las notas de manera perfecta, su tono y acento del japones eran tan bien exactos, incluso movio las manos articulando el son del folclore japones de la cancion.

Cuando se detuvo una maquina la sujeto por detras y la paso sobre la plataforma frente a ella.

-Expresion verbal de multi idioma, verificada.-Tipio Haymitch para casi finalizar.-Adelante, da algunos pasos

Apago el microfono por un segundo mientras rellanaba los campos faltantes y checaba la planilla frente a el. Cuando Katniss comenzo a caminar la maquina a su lado comenzo a pitar como loca, "Esa mierda va a explotar" penso. Katniss habia dado algunos pasos dudosa, y luego dio una vuelta extendiendo los brazos como un avion, el pelo comenzo a crecer sobre su cabeza quedando corto y de color negro mientras que el resto de la piel comenzo a tomar un color olivaceo, todo pasaba de manera normal hasta que nuevamente Katniss actuo raro, cuando el color cubrio su piel ella se tapo los pechos y area vaginal como si estuviese apenada. Encendio el microfono nuevamente.

-Locomocion, verificada.-Dijo tipiando en el ultimo campo.-Bien, estas lista para trabajar preciosa.

Katniss levanto la mirada y Haymitch penso estar loco pero parecia que la chica estaba algo preocupada.

-¿Que pasara conmigo ahora?.-Pregunto Katniss al aire.

-¿Eh? Te reinicializare y te enviare a una tienda para ser vendida.-Le respondio Haymitch extrañado. "Que mierda me pasa, le estoy contestando a un puto androide".

-¿Vendida?-Dijo dudosa Katniss mientras levantaba las manos para que las maquinas la vistieran con un brasier de algodon blanco y unas panties del mismo color pero con tres puntos narajas en el centro, fueron colocadas sobre su area vaginal.-Soy un tipo de mercancia, ¿no es asi?

-Si...porsupuesto que eres mercancia preciosa.-Le respondio Haymitch. "Como si el dia no fuese suficiente" ¿le estaba explicando a un androide lo que era?.

-Digo eres una computadora con piernas y brazos, y capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas.-Haymitch rio de manera nerviosa.- Y vales una fortuna.

-Oh! Ya veo…-Balbuceo Katniss sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado.- Yo pensé.

-¡¿Pensaste?-Repitió Haymitch sorprendido de manera visible por la respuesta y el rostro contrariado de Katniss.-¿Qué pensaste?

La máquina de al lado ya no pitaba pero si mostraba un acelerado movimiento en las ondas que presentaba la pantalla. "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"

-Yo pensé que…-Katniss parecía dudarlo si responder o no.-Estaba viva.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esta basura?.-Dijo Haymitch más asustado que nunca, reviso la pantalla y las calificaciones del producto estaban más que bien, las piezas en su lugar, los sistemas corriendo de manera excelente.

-Eso no es parte del protocolo. Más componentes de la memoria saliéndose de lugar.-Haymitch abrió una ventanilla y comenzó a tipiar detalladamente su explicación sobre el comportamiento del androide.

-Muy bien, grabando.-Ordeno Haymitch a las maquinas.-Modelo defectuoso. Desensamblar y comprobar los componentes necesarios.

Las maquinas la arrancaron la ropa y comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Katniss.

-Me vas a desensamblar, pero ¡¿Por qué?-Pregunto tapándose y mostrando un rostro asustado.

-Se supone que no debes pensar ese tipo de cosas.-Le respondió Haymitch.-Se supone que no debes pensar del todo, ¡y punto!.

La pinza la tomo de la espalda regresándola en medio de la sala y Katniss para ese entonces ya no tenía cabello, y su piel era blanco metálico nuevamente.

-Debes tener una pieza defectuosa o algún problema en tu software.-Le explicaba Haymitch mientras escribía el informe. Noto que Katniss luchaba contra las maquinas para que no la tocaran, "Que es esto, ¿está luchando por…ella?"

-¡No, me siento perfectamente bien! ¡Te lo aseguro!-Le dijo empujando una pinza lejos de su brazo.-¡Todo está bien!

Haymitch notaba desesperación en su voz, Haymitch dejo de escribir para ver bien el comportamiento del androide.

-Yo conteste todas las preguntas correctamente, ¡¿Cierto?-Pregunto con temor.

-Si.-Le respondió Haymitch ya más nervioso por el comportamiento del androide Katniss.-¡Pero tu comportamiento no es normal!

-¡Por favor! Te lo ruego, por favor no me desmanteles.-Le rogo Katniss ya mostrando claramente angustia en su voz y su rostro.

-Lo siento preciosa pero...los modelos defectuosos deben ser eliminados.-Le explico Haymitch.-¡Ese es mi trabajo! Si un cliente regresa con una queja, yo tendré que dar una explicación.

-¡No causare ningún problema!-Rogo nuevamente Katniss.-¡Lo prometo! ¡Hare todo lo que me pidan! ¡No diré una palabra! ¡No pensare nunca más!

Haymitch estaba en shock, era como ver a un ser humano ser mutilado y rogar por su vida frente a sus ojos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba apenas y podía hablar, Katniss pensaba, reaccionaba y actuaba como una chica viva y normal.

-¡Pero si acabo de nacer! No puedes matarme todavía!-Rogo casi gritando.-¡Detente! ¡Por favor, para!

-¡ESTOY ASUSTADA!-Grito Katniss al fin. El grito saco a Haymitch de su ensimismamiento justo para apretar un botón en la pantalla frente a él para detener a las maquinas.

-¡Quiero vivir!-Dijo Katniss con temor.-¡Te lo suplico!

Haymitch comenzó a borrar los datos de su informe mientras hacía que las maquinas comenzaran a re-ensamblar a Katniss y fue ahí que para mejorarlo todo Katniss derramo unas lagrimas de sus ojos, sí señor, eso era más de lo que una persona podía tolerar para ir a una casa de locos, ver un androide con conciencia capaz de sentir emociones.

Sabía que tal vez se metería en problemas por estar haciendo eso pero Katniss actuaba de una manera que no supo explicar y logro abogar a su humanidad, "Qué demonios me está pasando" pensó "Un androide…jajaja". Sabía que era una completa locura pero que mas daba, había hecho cosas peores que salvarle la vida a un tuco de lata, o al menos a lo que aparentaba ser uno.

Katniss soltó un suspiro, ¿de qué, alivio? Y levanto su mirada al cristal donde se encontraba Haymitch, el no podía soportarle la mirada que parecía ser gratitud. Una vez estuvo ensamblada nuevamente, la pinza la coloco en centro y poco a poco tomo su color oliváceo y su cabello negro y corto.

-Ve y únete a los otros.-Le ordeno Haymitch intentando sonar más relajado. Katniss hizo caso, volteo a su derecha y camino hasta una plataforma que la llevo a la par de otros cuatro androides "iguales" a ella, solo de manera física sí, pues estas ni se inmutaron de su presencia más bien parecían ausentes.

-Permanece en la fila, ¿Si?.-Le ordeno Haymitch nuevamente.-No quiero ningún problema.

-Gracias.-Le respondió Katniss esbozando una media sonrisa. Camino de una plataforma a otra, y se paró de igual manera que el resto, luego unas grandes cajas de cristal las cubrieron a las cinco por completo para ser llevadas a otro a lugar.

-¡Dios Mío!.-Susurro Haymitch.-Me estoy volviendo loco. Esta mierda no se ve todos los días.

-No…no…no eres solo tu borrachín.-La voz de Johanna a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara de manera exagerada.

Fin del primer capitulito, veremos como va la cosa, espero les guste y comente para ver si el proyecto avanza bien.

Este es el link al video de KARA watch?v=tUeF-WTMkPs

Me parece facinante el ojo que le lanza a la inteligencia artificial y sus infinitas posibilidades (confieso que me saco lagrimas a mi tambien).

Gracias por leerme.


	2. 2 ¿Que es humano?

**Esta historia nacio del video de ****Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" y** **"The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.**  


**Previamente**

-Gracias.-Le respondió Katniss esbozando una media sonrisa. Camino de una plataforma a otra, y se paró de igual manera que el resto, luego unas grandes cajas de cristal las cubrieron a las cinco por completo para ser llevadas a otro a lugar.

-¡Dios Mío!.-Susurro Haymitch.-Me estoy volviendo loco. Esta mierda no se ve todos los días.

-No…no…no eres solo tu borrachín.-La voz de Johanna a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara de manera exagerada.

**Capitulo 2: Que es Humano? Parte 1.  
**

Se dio la vuelta con una mano en el pecho pues la chica le había asustado todavía más si era posible.

-Mierda…u..u…universitaria.-Le dijo tartamudeando como tonto.-Ni siquiera te he oído.

-Cu…cuando…cuando esa cosa gritaba he…he entrado y tal vez por ella…no….no me has escuchado.-Le explico Johanna hablando de manera entrecortada como si tuviera una especie de trance. Haymitch noto que la chica traía consiga el vaso de café y su mano temblaba como si fuera sacudida con una fuerza invisible, de no estar tapado su contenido ya estaría todo desparramado en suelo.

-¿Pero que mierda haces ahí parada todavía?-Le regaño Haymitch sacándola de ese extraño trance nervioso.-Entra antes de que alguien pase y nos escuche.

Johanna se sobre salto y entro haciendo que la puerta se cerrara tras ella, se sentó al lado de Haymitch, este noto que todavía tenía la mirada algo perdida.

-¿Que…que fue eso?-Le pregunto la chica colocando el café en el reposa vasos de la máquina para luego poner ambas manos tapándose la boca. Haymitch vio en el rostro de Johanna todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sorpresa, preocupación pero sobre todo temor.

-No…no lo sé Universitaria.-Susurro Haymitch viendo ahora la bodega de ensamblaje "Dios porque no simplemente veo diablos azules o elefantes rosados, sino androides anormales".-Esto parece sacado de una historia de ficción…pero en vez de ser sorprendente es enfermizo.

-Yo…yo es que no puede ser posible.-Dijo ahora Johanna hablando en voz baja su voz era apenas audible como si temiera que el resto de las piezas de los androides le escucharan.-Tiene que haber una explicación, el…el comportamiento de esa puta cosa…es, es algo que no había visto jamás.

-Tú la escuchaste y viste…viste como luchaba contra las maquinas por…por sobrevivir.-Le dijo Haymitch.

-Estás seguro que no fue un simple error de programación.-Le dijo Johanna.-Ambos sabemos que algunos procesadores pueden venir defectuosos, puede ser solo eso ¿no es así?

-Los sistemas corrían perfectos, todas las aplicaciones, los movimientos, la locomoción.-Enumeraba Haymitch con los dedos.

-Pero, pero…un androide no puede sentir, no puede pensar Haymitch.-Decía Johanna, parecía que selo decía mas así misma que a él.-No puede…temer como…

- Como si fuera humano.-Termino Haymitch viendo a Johanna a los ojos.

-Si…pero.-Johanna se cayó y parecía pensárselo por un momento para luego continuar.-¿Que es humano?

-No te pongas filosófica ahora.-Le pidió Haymitch.-Se que es un gran debate pero esto…esto tiene que ser algo…algo más normal.

-Explícame entonces-Le dijo Johanna de manera sarcástica.

-Vete a al diablo.-Le respondió este visiblemente frustrado, se exprimía la cabeza tratando de llegar a una respuesta lógica.

-¡Oh! Espera.-Le dijo Johanna. Haymitch la vio tocar el teclado frente a ella y luego revisar la pantalla que había estado emitiendo los pitidos mientras el ensamblaba a Katniss, el rostro de Johanna se ilumino de una manera un tanto extraña, era como ver al doctor Frankenstein descubrir vida.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Haymitch acercándose a ver la pantalla.-Pero si eso es…

-Un monitor de ondas cerebrales.-Le apresuro Johanna.-Y estas.-Dijo señalando la pantalla.-Son las de Katniss, están sincronizadas con la realización a tiempo real de las grabaciones. Es sorprendente Haymitch esta…este androide, sus receptores cerebrales son iguales a las de un humano.

-Ya decía yo que conocía esa pantalla de algún lado.-Susurro Haymitch para sí mismo.

Johanna vio el video desde el principio mientras le describía cosas pero el simplemente la escuchaba lejana y distante mientras revivía lo acontecido hace unos minutos, vio como Katniss hacia caso a cada una de sus ordenes, como Katniss respondía las preguntas, "me llamo Katniss" como se emocionaba al saber que tenía un nombre, "Yo pensé" vio la duda reflejada en su rostro, "estaba viva" las ondas se alteraron inusualmente, "Pero si acabo de nacer, no puedes matarme todavía" la desesperación en esos ojos grises, grises como los de ella ese día, "Quiero vivir, te lo ruego" y el temor, el temor reflejado en todas sus expresiones.

Su mente viajo cinco años atrás de manera inevitable, luces rojas parpadeando, lluvia por todos lados, oficiales y médicos sobre su cabeza, una voz, esa voz gritando su nombre en busca de ayuda, y esos ojos grises mojados.

-¡Mira aquí!-Le mostro Johanna tocándole el hombro sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Era el momento en el que Haymitch le daba un nombre.-Se emociono al ver que tenía un nombre, estas ondas altas y su pulso, por así decirlo, es acelerado, la batería cuántica exacerbo energía de manera inusual como si imitara el aumento del pulso del corazón al torrente sanguíneo, es, es una cosa de locos, esto no tiene precedentes Haymitch, esta cosa se emociona.

-Johanna.-Le llamo Haymitch, mas la chica no le escucho y siguió viendo la pantalla y hablando del cambio de onda y emociones.

-Ahora aquí mira como su batería aumento los radios de energía cuando luchaba, estaba…!asustada por Dios!-Le explico Johanna ahora.

-Johanna.-Le volvió a llamar Haymitch.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa?-Le dijo la chica ignorándole nuevamente.-Esto supone un nuevo estudio en el campo de la inteligencia artificial, Katniss nos presenta un debate como ningún otro, piensa en los avances de la tecnología de androides, en los avances médicos, el salto tecnológico que podríamos dar con este hallazgo, la fuente de la juventud, la vida eterna, salvar miles de vidas Haymitch.

-¡Johanna!.-Le llamo Haymitch de un grito.

-¿Qué?-Le respondió la chica molesta después de haber sido interrumpida en toda su perorata.

-Johanna…Esto No Puede Salir De Aquí.-Le explico Haymitch haciendo énfasis en cada una de las silabas.

Johanna iba a replicar pero Haymitch la cayó poniéndole un dedo en la boca, su rostro parecía haber caído en cuenta de algo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a agitarse sobre su asiento viendo a todos lados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.-Le insiste Johanna al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

-Las putas cámaras.-Susurra Haymitch entre dientes.-Todo esto, está grabado tengo de deshacerme de estas grabaciones.

-Pero…que nos harían al enterarse de esto.-Le pregunto Johanna comenzando a contagiarse del miedo de Haymitch

Tomo el vaso de café del mostrador le quito la tapa y selo bebió de golpe, el café caliente le escoció la boca, la garganta y hasta le saco un par de lagrimas de los ojos pero lo necesitaba.

-¡Cof, cof!-Tosió y se golpeo el pecho para no ahogarse.-¿No te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Acabo de dejar a un puto androide, que probablemente este defectuoso, ir solo porque me dio un pinche ataque de remordimiento.

-Pero esto prueba que no estabas del todo equivocado.-Le susurro Johanna señalando la pantalla que mostraba las ondas cerebrales de Katniss.

-¡Eso no prueba nada, escucha!-Haymitch la tomo de los hombros obligándola a verle a los ojos.-Se cómo piensa esta gente, esto no les va a importar nada si Katniss causa algún problema o llama demasiado la atención y les mete en una situación comprometedora las cosas se pondrán feas para mí.

-¿Y yo?.-Le pregunto Johanna.

-¡Oh! Chica no te voy a meter en esto.-Le respondió Haymitch alejándose ahora de ella.-Tu no dirás nada, yo diré que estaba solo y así estarás bien.

-No.-Le respondió Johanna ahora seria.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto Haymitch.-Sabes que te olvidas de tu carrera en biotecnología o lo que sea que estudies, esta gente destruirá tu vida y te quedaras ensamblando androides para siempre.

-No me importa.-Le respondió Johanna.-Esto merece ser estudiado, ¿no has visto la pantalla?

Haymitch rodo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver la determinación de la chica. "Y ahora resulto ser correcta" pensó.

-De no haber visto esto, de no saber si…si…si Katniss sentía algo o no, está bien estaría de acuerdo contigo.-Continuo Johanna mientras volteaba la pantalla en dirección a Haymitch.-Pero esto cambio todo, esto es algo que no puedo ignorar, va en contra de mi ética profesional y humana, mejor dicho no podemos hacerlo y aunque traiga problemas no me importa y me voy a arriesgar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Vaya mierda.-Susurro Haymitch en señal de resignación. De haber sido solo él seria más simple pero ahora tenía que cargar con Johanna, la chica era valiente e inteligente tenía que admitirlo pero su juventud la dotaba de una visión temeraria que no le dejaba ver que se metía en algo peligroso y no en una simple aventura científica a como ella creía.

-¡PIP, PIP, PIP!-Un pitido sobre su pantalla les regreso a la realidad haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran de manera exagerada. Ya era hora del primer descanso.

-¿Entonces?-Le apremio Johanna que también parecía haber sido devuelta a su estado nervioso por el sonido.-El primer paso.

-Bueno, bueno una cosa a la vez.-Le dijo Haymitch.-Tú suspende el sistema aquí arriba como usualmente se hace cuando en realidad se va al descanso y yo iré a sacar los discos de grabación, luego hablamos del androide.

-Katniss.-Le dijo Johanna de manera seria.

Haymitch asintió, pero no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño al notar que Johanna ya pensaba en el androide como "Katniss" y no como un androide más con un simple desperfecto.

Se levanto mientras Johanna tipio el mando se suspensión, no la querían apagar pues si lo hacia el disco se iría inmediatamente al centro de control de la planta. Abrió una compuerta al lado derecho de la habitación, luego encendió el interruptor para bajar las escaleras en espiral para llegar a la bodega. Como Johanna había suspendido el sistema la bodega estaba oscura, saco su celular del bolsillo, "Hasta que le doy un uso a esta basura" y entro a la aplicación de la lámpara, no alumbraba mucho pero si lo suficiente para ver donde caminaba y no tropezar y caerse al fondo de la bodega rompiéndose el cuello.

La bodega tenia la forma de un embudo uniforme y en el centro estaba el gran salón donde se ensamblaban los androides, había una distancia de 20 metros del salón hacia el techo y lo mismo hacia abajo, lo cual era una distancia considerable para un hombre de 35 años, o bueno para cualquier hombre, "Tentador" pensó Haymitch lanzando una rápida mirada al oscuro vacío mientras cruzaba el pequeño puente que conectaba la sala de ensamblaje con la habitación de mandos, "Pero no puedo dejar a Johanna cargando dos pesos" cuando llego al centro se acercó al brazo robótico el cual terminaba en una pequeña cámara, era un brazo cubierto con una carcasa blanca y aparentemente pulida, apretó un botón en el centro de la cámara y esta extrajo un pequeño disco de su parte inferior, eran de no mas de 5 centímetros y cabían en la palma de la mano, Haymitch lo tomo y luego camino al otro extremo del salón hasta casi llegar al borde, el otro brazo estaba mas suspendido en el aire por lo que tubo que saltar para apretar el botón y tomo el disco por suerte en el aire evitando que este cayera al fondo de la bodega.

-Ya esta.-Susurro para si mismo. Tomo ambos discos y los guardo en la bolsa de bata junto a la botellita de Whisky. "Por un momento me había olvidado de esto, no me vendría mal un poco para los nervios" se dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de mandos. Subió las escaleras y casi choca de lleno con Johanna la cual lo esperaba con dos discos idénticos a los que guardaba en su bolsillo tendiéndolos en su cara.

-¿Qué pu…-Soltó Haymitch agarrándose de la baranda para evitar caerse de espaldas en las escaleras.-¡Me quieres matar!

-¿Qué creías?.-Le susurro Johanna.-Tenemos que remplazarlos, una vez terminado el turno no podemos mandar cámaras vacías ¡idiota!

-¡Ya, ya!-Fue todo lo que soltó Haymitch entregándole los discos que acababa de sacar y cogiendo los que ella sostenía.-¿Y estos de donde los sacaste?

-Yo suelo comprar paquetes para grabar películas o música.-Le susurro la chica señalando su mochila.

-Que bien pirata.-Le respondió Haymitch sarcástico.-Ahora pásame esa silla, la segunda esta muy alta y no podre introducir este disco saltando.

Johanna le paso la silla y Haymitch la levanto sin mucha dificultad, bajar las escaleras fue mas peligroso pero logro hacerlo con mas cuidado, al llegar al puente coloco su celular en su boca y la silla a sus espaldas para cruzarlo, levantaba los pies en el aire de manera muy exagerada para evitar tropezar con cualquier cosa que parecía un luchador de sumo en un tatami a punto de pelear, Johanna no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlo.

Llego a la primera cámara coloco el disco en la parte inferior de la cámara en un pequeña abertura, y esta lo succiono para luego emitir un pitido que indicaba que el disco había sido aceptado, luego se fue a la segunda cámara, guardo su celular en su bolsillo y coloco la silla con sumo cuidado pegada a la pared del salón, sabía que era una estúpida y peligrosa idea hacer eso con una silla de oficina sobre todo porque estas tenían ruedas en las patas, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar una escalera u otra cosa. Se subió apoyándose en la pared lentamente y luego coloco el disco debajo de la ranura de la cámara lo más rápido que pudo, esta lo succiono y cuando escucho el pitido esbozo una sonrisa.

"Flip"

Y ahí estaba, lo estúpido y peligroso que él había pensado, Johanna ahogo un grito, la silla se había deslizado hacia atrás lanzándolo a él hacia adelante, por suerte logro agarrarse del brazo robótico de la cámara.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" Pensó Haymitch. Escucho la puerta de la habitación de mandos abrirse seguido de unas pisadas a toda prisa bajando las escaleras.

-¡No te sueltes!-Le ordeno Johanna mientras corría cruzando el puente sin ninguna precaución. Traía consigo lo que parecía ser una lámpara pero era su celular que iluminaba mucho más fuerte que el de Haymitch.

-Si no…me lo dices.-A pesar de estar en una situación peligrosa Haymitch no dejaba su bonito humor de lado. Parecía que el Karma estaba dispuesto a cobrárselas todas de una pues se deslizo un poco hacia abajo ya que sus manos comenzaban a sudar demasiado, esto hizo que su bata se sacudiera un poco, noto por el rabillo del ojo que su botella de Whisky se balanceaba peligrosamente afuera de su bolsillo "No, por Dios, tal vez si me agarro un poco de aquí pueda".

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Le ordeno Johanna, al parecer la chica había adivinado sus pensamientos con tal solo ver su cara, pues ya estaba frente a él iluminándolo con la lámpara.-Te impulsaras hacia mí y estiraras tu brazo a la de tres.

-¡Maldición!-Alcanzo a decir Haymitch entre dientes con voz ronca, resignándose a dejar la botella a su suerte.

-¡Una, dos, tres!-Conto Johanna.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-Haymitch grito antes de impulsarse hacia Johanna como pudo y estiro su brazo, la chica lo tomo y tiro de él con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el hombre cayera encima de ella y de vuelta a la plataforma, se retiro de encima de ella al instante y se tumbo a un lado.

-¡Uf, ah, ah, ah.-Haymitch respiraba de manera agitada al ritmo que su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, su corazón latía de manera vertiginosa.- Gra…gracias.

-Y que lo digas.-Le respondió Johanna que también respiraba agitada.

Luego de unos segundos se palpo el bolsillo de la bata en busca de la botellita pero esta ya no estaba ahí. Haymitch se levanto y saco su celular del bolsillo para comenzar a buscarla.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Johanna visiblemente molesta estirando la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse. -Déjame adivinar, ¿Tu elixir?

-¡Déjame!-Le dijo Haymitch ahora viendo al vacio donde estuvo a punto de caer el, pero la luz del celular era muy tenue y no alcanzaba a ver el fondo. Le tendió la mano a Johanna y la levanto.

-¡Olvídalo!-Le dijo ahora la chica mientras se sacudía la bata-Y agradece que no fuiste tú.

Haymitch bufo molesto, y opto por hacer caso su consejo guardando su celular. Fue por la silla y la levanto no sin antes darle una buena patada.

-Mueble de mierda.-Susurro cuando lo coloco en su espalda.

-¿Sabes que es tu culpa?-Le dijo Johanna viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Mi culpa!-Grito Haymitch.-¡Si, ciertamente lo es!

Tiro la silla al piso y extendió los brazos como si estuviera ante un público.

-¡Fue mi culpa levantarme esta mañana! ¡Fue mi culpa comprar un puto café! ¡Fue mi culpa, que un estúpido androide le diera por hacer de Pinocho!-Decía mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos ante un público invisible.-¡Fue…-Le dio una patada a la silla .-mi…-otra patada.-…culpa.-otra patada.-…DEJARLE IR POR PARECER UN SER VIVIENTE!

Agarro la silla del piso y la tiro con todas sus fuerzas. Se dejo caer en el piso agotado por el arranque de ira que tubo contra la silla de oficina. Volteo a ver a Johanna la cual lo miraba de reojo mientras miraba al piso, notaba que estaba incomoda. Seguramente había dado el show de su vida y había parecido un lunático a punto de perder los papeles, entendía perfectamente la situación de Johanna.

Suspiro y se levanto para luego coger la silla, ya muy dañada.

-Yo…ah.-Haymitch la miro nuevamente, la chica seguía viendo el piso.-Lo siento, es solo que esto es una locura y por un momento la situación me sobre paso.

-Discúlpate con ella.-Le dijo señalando el mueble maltrecho que tenía en sus brazos.

Haymitch se rio ante su comentario, no sabía porque lo hacía pero la verdad en ese momento era una montaña rusa de emociones, tal vez Katniss había despertado en el más que simple conmiseración pero tampoco le agradaba sentirse como una chica en su periodo, vio a Johanna al parecer esta se contagio de su risa pues hizo lo mismo, sus risas pasaron a ser carcajadas que inundaron la bodega durante unos segundos hasta que luego cesaron suavemente. Si definitivamente el manicomio o la cárcel les vendrían bien a ambos.

Después de esa extraña situación ambos caminaron de vuelta a la habitación en silencio iluminados por la lámpara del celular de Johanna.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, ¿verdad?.-Le pregunto Johanna una vez había vuelto a la habitación de mandos.-Digo, no dije que fuera tu culpa lo del androide, sino que fue tu culpa el resbalar.

-Yo…lo entendí.-Le respondido Haymitch amagando una sonrisa.

En este momento su cabeza había vuelto al androide, pensando a donde iría, quien la compraría, y como reaccionaria al mundo humano con esas capacidades tan especiales de ella. Luego se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser, nadie debía comprar a Katniss, si alguien la compraba y se la llevaba a su hogar Katniss comenzaría a cuestionarlo todo o quien sabe incluso a reaccionar de manera asustada y todos saben cómo reacciona algo que está asustado, defendiéndose.

-Demonios Johanna, no podemos dejar que nadie compre a Katniss.-Le dijo ahora Haymitch cambiando el tema rápidamente.-Es peligroso.

-Pero ella está equipada con "Las tres leyes de la robótica"-Le dijo Johanna viéndole sin comprender.-No dañaría a ningún ser humano.

-Sí pero no estaba equipada con sentimientos y conciencia-Le respondió Haymitch.-Eso simplemente podría crearle un conflicto aun más grande.

-Tienes razón, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar al mundo.-Le dijo Johanna.- A la gente, si cuestiona su existencia, puedo que tenga incluso miedo a la persona que vaya comprarla, no sabemos para que la usara y que cosas le pedirá que haga.

-Correcto, ¿Y los discos?-Le pregunto ahora.

-Están en mi mochila.-Le respondió la chica señalándola.-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los destruimos?

-Se que suena a un gran cliché no borrar estas piezas de evidencia que luego serian usadas en nuestra contra en una corte marcial.-Le explico Haymitch.-Pero creo que los necesitaremos para analizar mejor el comportamiento del androide.

-Katniss.-Le volvió a decir Johanna.

-Sí, si Katniss.-Dijo Haymitch agitando la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Ósea que planeas estudiarla?-Le pregunto Johanna ahora visiblemente emocionada cruzando los brazos.

-Pues no fui capaz de destruirla cuando pude.-Le respondió Haymitch viendo que la chica le miraba emocionada seguramente fantaseando sobre los avances médicos y quien sabe que otra cosa-Aun no decido que haremos con ella, pero por ahora solo…solo la mantendremos alejada de la gente y luego veremos si la mandamos a la universidad o lo que sea.

Johanna le lanzo una dura mirada por hacer ese comentario sarcástico. Haymitch pensó que la chica se estaba tomando muy enserio esa aventura científica, pero la verdad es que lo más acertado seria estudiarla y ver qué era lo "malo" que tenia "Katniss" para actuar de esa manera porque él ciertamente albergaba todavía la esperanza de que fuese un desperfecto.

-El problema será ahora dar con ella.-Susurro Haymitch.-Se han ensamblado miles sin mencionar los que faltan, no iremos de tienda en tienda y de casa en casa recitando su código de identificación.

-Bueno…creo que yo puedo ayudarnos con eso.-Le dijo Johanna la chica se miraba un poco apenada.

-¿Así? ¿Como?-Le pregunto Haymitch ahora él era el intrigado.

-Pues conozco a alguien en el área de "Transportación y Distribución".-Dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Quién?-Le pregunto Haymitch, sus preguntas no eran para molestar a la chica sino porque tenía que tener cuidado de quien se enteraba de la situación de Katniss.

-Thom.-Le respondió esta soltando los brazos y metiéndolos en las bolsas de su bata.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo Haymitch pensando en que tal vez el tal Thom no era lo suficientemente discreto como para quedarse callado. Si, ya lo había visto por ahí Thom Mining junto con Billy Bimouth y Carl Gasip hablando en voz alta por los pasillos y riendo como bobos, era un chico tranquilo pero también tenía un grupo de amigos que no eran de su agrado, y de tanto en tanto en ese trabajo tan aburrido que harían mas que chismear sobre lo que pasa en la planta y lo que oyen sobre los oficiales y las chicas de ensamblaje.

-Tampoco soy idiota Haymitch.-Le respondió Johanna.-Que crees que le diré: "Hola Tom, sabes, mi compañero de ensamblaje y yo hemos dejado un robot con sentimientos ahí afuera, y puede que nos meta en problemas a nosotros y la compañía, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?"

Todo eso lo recito con voz de colegiala tontuela. Arrugo el rostro todavía no muy seguro del plan de Johanna.

-Confía en mí.-La chica le guiño un ojo.-No se enterara de nada.

Tomo un trozo de papel de un cuaderno que saco de su mochila y encendió la pantalla de la maquina en la que trabajaba Haymitch, luego apunto el ultimo código que estaba en una barra lateral de la pantalla que decía "Cod-Id".

-Hecho "KPC897504C"-Susurro la chica viendo el trozo de papel. Johanna bien pudo habérselo preguntado y él selo hubiera dicho hasta de atrás para adelante, estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría ese número.

-Entonces vamos.-Le dijo Haymitch.

-Momentito.-Le detuvo Johanna jalándolo de la bata antes de que saliera.- Iré yo.

-Pero…-Haymitch iba a protestar pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer, confía en mí-Le pidió Johanna. Selo pensó durante unos segundos, sabía que Johanna no era una mujer boba, y que también entendía la magnitud de la situación o al menos eso esperaba.

-Está bien.-dijo resignado.-Yo iré al comedor y tu vas a por la localización del andr…Katniss.-Le dijo previendo que la chica le corregiría diciendo su nombre.

-Sí, llegare a la cafetería tan rápido con consiga la información.-Le dijo la chica ya saliendo detrás de Haymitch.-Si no te veo aquí.

-Bien, el corte termina en 20 minutos.-Le dijo Haymitch yéndose en dirección contraria a Johanna, la chica asintió y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, se que me tarde mucho actualizar pero estoy en examenes de frances y me tienen algo trabado, ademas de que hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y la verdad me gusta trabajar los detalles de mis historias, hasta el punto que esta cap se hizo inmeso espero no les haya aburrido, actualizare la segunda parte en un par de horas o seguro mañana.

Gracias por leerme.


	3. 2 ¿Que es humano? Parte 2

******Esta historia nacio del video de ****Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" y** **"The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Que es humano? parte 2.**

Haymitch emprendió su camino a la cafetería sintiéndose como un maldito infiltrado, miraba para todos lados y a todos los saludos respondía con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, no sabía como le llamaban pero él le decía "Síndrome de culpa", sabía que no era exactamente esquizofrenia puesto que solo se sentía nervioso cuando sabía que había hecho algo jodidamente peligroso, y bueno esta ya era la segunda vez que sentía eso y era una mierda de agradable pues él era malo fingiendo, "Y aquí vienen las nauseas".

Llego a la cafetería después de pasar por el baño vomitando un par de veces, el Síndrome combinado con la resaca no era una buena fórmula, de largo diviso aquel gran brazo de piel oscura que terminaba en una mano y muñeca plateadas.

-¡Hey, hey Abernathy!-Le grito Chaff.-¡Aquí!

-¿Qué tal?-Le saludo Haymitch sentándose frente a él.-Hola Wiress, Beetee.

Saludo a las dos personas sentadas junto a Chaff. Un hombre y una mujer de baja estatura, y con parados con el tamaño de Chaff parecían pigmeos, ambos eran pálidos hasta el punto que contrastaban demasiado con el color de piel de Chaff, y de pelo negro, agregando Beetee usaba anteojos y Wiress no, inteligentes como solo ellos podían serlo eran unos genios. Pero esto no era todo lo que describía a estos dos peculiares seres, sino que Wiress perecía ser una persona desconectada del mundo normal, ya que cada vez que hablabas con ella dejaba muchas frases en el aire que tenían que ser terminadas por su compañero Beetee, raramente no se les veía juntos parecían dos ratitas blancas con sus batas de aquí para allá buscando queso en CapitolTech, aunque no eran malas personas una vez que convivías con ellas te enterabas que solo eran un poco extraños y hasta les cogías cariño.

Aunque esa mañana aparentemente estaban más metidos en sus extraños asuntos que en otras cosas, pues si Haymitch presentaba el "Síndrome de Culpa" ellos serian el ejemplo en una exposición de medicina de cuáles eran los síntomas más comunes, claro sudor constante, respiraciones agitadas, miradas nerviosas y erráticas de un lado a otro.

-Hola.-Respondieron los dos al unisonó casi sin levantar las cabezas de su platos.

-Entonces el AX-400 ¿eh?-Dijo Chaff levantando las cejas dos veces de manera graciosa en señal de emoción-¿No estás emocionado?

-Pues aparte de mi bono, nada me emociona mas.-Le dijo Haymitch intentando disimular su nerviosismo cuando menciono al androide.

-Si, al aparecer no puedes esperar para chupártelo.-Le dijo Chaff sonriendo y señalándolo con el cuchillo.-Mira nada más la pinta que tienes, pareces pordiosero. Pero bueno estos aquí, están que se suben por las paredes.-Dijo señalando ahora sus acompañantes.

-¿Ah sí?-Le dijo Haymitch por toda respuesta mientras miraba a las ratitas al lado de Chaff moverse algo incomodas sobre sus asientos.

-Bueno, el AX-400 simboliza…-Wiress se cayó viendo y se quedo viendo su tenedor como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

-Simboliza el nuevo gran salto de calidad en la tecnología robótica.-Continuo Beetee acomodándose las gafas.

-Sí, y el nuevo gran salto de un cero a otro para los dueños del Capítol.-Le dijo Chaff soltando una sonora carcajada.-¿Sabías que ya se han pre ordenado alrededor de 4,ooo de esos androides?

-¿Ah sí?-Repitió Haymitch tragando seco.

-Sera mejor que te apresures con la chiquilla ahí en ensamblaje.-Le dijo Chaff blandiendo el cuchillo como señal de advertencia mientras se metía un trozo de bistec en la boca.-O no querrás…que el propio Snow…baje por qué no lleguen…a la cuota del día.

-¿Ah sí?-Dijo Haymitch intentando no pensar en el Presidente Snow, era la persona que la traía los recuerdos menos agradables a su mente, vio una rosa roja en su regazo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Hasta luego.-Dijo Beetee levantándose junto a Wiress que seguía viendo su tenedor embobada.

Haymitch y Chaff asintieron sin decir palabra mientras los vieron irse cruzando el pasillo bastante rápido como si fueran perseguidos.

-¿Y a esos que les pasa?-Pregunto Haymitch intentando cambiar el tema a uno que no incluyera androides ni al presidente de la compañía.

-Pues no tengo la menor idea.-Le dijo Chaff en voz baja.-Pero todo el día han estado actuando de manera extraña, y mira que eso ya es decir mucho.

-Pues si por qué extraño es normal para esos dos.-Le respondió Haymitch.

-Me recordó a la vez del incidente de mi mano.-Le dijo señalando la mano y muñeca metálicas.-Estaban todos nerviosos y asustados, de no ser por ti que tuviste un buen par de cojones me hubiese muerto desangrado enfrente de estos come libros, sabes…a veces creo que pasamos mucho tiempo con esas maquinas y lejos de nuestros semejantes, mejorándolas, actualizándolas, enseñándoles a emularnos tan bien, que un buen día no vamos a saber la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros.

Haymitch recordó el incidente de Chaff con la maquina ensambladora, era cuando trabajaban juntos en los laboratorios, Chaff estaba probando técnicas de ensamblaje cerca de una maquina, según testimonio de algunos testigos, cuando se acerco demasiado y un rayo soldador paso sobre su muñeca rebanándosela como queso, separando la muñeca y su mano del resto de su brazo. Todavía recordaba la sangre y los gritos de Chaff por todo el laboratorio, no era por presumir ni mucho menos pero de no ser por él, como ya había dicho Chaff, seguro se hubiera muerto desangrado ahí pues el resto de los trabajadores solo se le quedaron viendo anonadados sobre sus lugares, Haymitch corrió hacia él, tuvo que cruzar casi todo el laboratorio, y le ayudo a detener la hemorragia amarrando su bata y apretándola con su cinturón alrededor de su muñeca para sacarlo de ahí, le parecía extraño comparar como ese día casi todas esas personas en ese laboratorio mostraron menos emociones que la propia "Katniss" hacia solo unos minutos.

-Veo que ya usas el aparatito.-Le dijo señalando la mano metálica de Chaff con la que sostenía el cuchillo e intentando cambiar de tema, aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Chaff, un buen día que tal vez ya había llegado. Eso era lo que le agradaba de él por otro lado, era un hombre de piel oscura, grande, alto y fornido, no sabía con exactitud si rebasaba los dos metros, era propenso a reírse de sí mismo y de sus malos chistes todo el tiempo, y de un corazón tan grande como su cuerpo por eso era una persona en palabras del propio Haymitch "saludable con la que estar", pues te ayudaba a mejorar tu humor y hasta cierto punto ver la vida con más optimismo, por fuera mucha gente podría creer que era tosco y tonto, pero era tan bien muy inteligente y como en ese caso filosófico, por algo el también trabajaba en los laboratorios junto a Wiress y Beetee en la creación de nuevos androides, aunque la historia de Chaff era un poco triste, pues su familia era su principal devoción y perderla a como la perdió él, te hacía pensar que nunca comprenderías de que manera gira este mundo y porque Dios hace las cosas que hace, bueno a pensar incluso si es que…¿existe uno?.

-¡Nah! Es solo para trabajar.-Le dijo Chaff.-Cuando voy a casa la guardo en el casillero.

Haymitch recordaba que Chaff se había negado a usar una prótesis para reemplazar la mano porque según él suficiente tenia con trabajar con androides y maquinas todo el día y que estas fueran las causantes de la pérdida de su mano como para que encima llegara a casa a ver el resto del día su pinche mano robótica, "Además eso es lo que me diferencia de ellos" le dijo estando postrado en una camilla del hospital después de que le cerraran le herida.

En ese momento noto a una chica tras Chaff que le hacía señas en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Bueno, te dejo Chaff tengo que continuar con el trabajo.-Se disculpo Haymitch levantándose.

-Sí, suerte Abernathy.-Le contesto Chaff con una sonrisa.- Salúdame a la chiquilla.

"¿Cómo puede esbozar todavía esa sonrisa?" era la duda que salto sobre Haymitch mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

* * *

"Muy bien Johanna, respira profundo y relájate un poco" Pensaba la chica mientras subía por el elevador, su respiración era agitada pues había corrido desde la habitación de mandos hasta el elevador sin detenerse."Solo serán un par de guiños como siempre, esperemos no se haya elevado tanto después de la ultima vez, no me quiero comprometer a nada".

El elevador se abrió mostrando una sala más amplia, era la recepción interior de la planta, muy bonita y bien amueblada mostraba una fuente en el centro y en los rincones estaban situados varios maceteros inmensos de diseños extravagantes con plantas tropicales, detrás de un gran mostrador estaba sentada la recepcionista, Leevy hablaba muy rápidamente y tipiaba cosas en su computador holográfico, se miraba muy ajetreada ese día pues tenía cuatro pantallas frente a ella que mostraban el rostro de diferentes personas, y al parecer mantenía la difícil tarea de hablar con todos a la vez.

Camino rápidamente y la saludo, "Actúa normal, la gente que sale en los videos de criminales nunca actúa normal, pero tu si" se decía así misma en su mente.

-¡Hola Leevy!-Le saludo Johanna sacando su sonrisa más reluciente.

-¡Hola Johanna!-Le saludo devuelta chica que traía consigo un manos libres del tamaño de un mondadientes pegado a la oreja, la saludo no sin antes decir "Espere un momento, ya lo comunico" a la persona con la que estaba hablando, acto seguido jalo las tres pantallas con una sola mano y las fusiono creando solo una grande que mostraba varias caritas pequeñas de personas en espera, Johanna creyó que incluso había dos empleados peleándose en el fondo de una.-¡Uff, es una locura esto hoy, los dueños de los almacenes no paran de llamar ordenando y preguntando por más de esos androides.

-Lo imagino.-Dijo Johanna recordando a Katniss y tragando seco, atrás de Leevy había una pantalla de grafeno el cual mostraba un anuncio de uno de los modelos dando sus especificaciones, mientras que arriba de esa pantalla había otra más grande que mostraba un reloj con una cuenta regresiva "00:05:39:06".

-¿Qué tal ahí abajo? ¿Ya hemos alcanzado al cuota?-Le pregunto la chica ahora intentando entablar una conversación.

-No, pero ya estamos cerca.-Le respondió Johanna guiñándole un ojo-De casualidad ¿No has visto a Thom?

-Pues sí, hace unos minutos paso del comedor a la bodega de distribución...yo que tu, hago lo que tengo que hacer rápido para no te vea-Esto último selo dijo en voz baja.

-¡Oh no te preocupes!-Le respondió Johanna soltando una risita tonta.-Necesito que me haga un favor.

Johanna se fue inmediatamente para evitar o mejor dicho atrasar un interrogatorio de la recepcionista, Leevy sabía bien lo que había pasado entre Thom y ella y por eso la chica se quedo con una expresión graciosa de no poder creérselo cuando Johanna le respondió eso.

Camino hacia la parte trasera de la planta, doblo a la derecha, bajo unas escaleras y luego siguió un amplio pasillo que conducía a una gran puerta que rezaba "Transportación y Distribución".

Grandes cajas de plástico transparentes con androides del mismo aspecto de "Katniss" eran transportadas por aquí y allá frente a los ojos de Johanna, incluso creyó ver por un segundo versiones más pequeñas siendo transportadas por un hombre en una carretilla flotante, pero desecho esa idea de inmediato "Seguro son repuestos, tu a lo que vienes" se dijo antes de ajustar sus pechos para que resaltaran debajo de su camisa de tirantes verde.

Vio a Thom a los lejos casi en medio de todo el salón, estaba en una mesa frente a su computador holográfico escribiendo de manera rápida.

-¡Rápido chicos!-Gritaba al resto de los trabajadores.-¡El tiempo apremia y hay que ganarse ese bono!

En medio del salón había una pantalla gigante de grafeno colgando del techo con la misma cuenta regresiva, Thom se había molestado en señalarla cuando apuraba a los trabajadores.

-Fffiiii, ffffiiiiiiuuuu.-Escucho silbidos aquí y allá. Sus mejillas se encendieron apena e impotente, ya sabía lo que sería la comidilla del día ahí después de que se fuera.

-Hola Thom.-Le llamo a sus espaldas Johanna con voz seductora.

-Johanna.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico dándose la vuelta. Vestía una camisa a cuadros azul que llevaba por dentro de un pantalón café, traía el pelo engominado y se miraba algo brillante.-Hace tiempo no nos vemos.

Johanna sabía a lo que se refería así que simplemente asintió mientras intentaba hacer contacto visual con los ojos de Thom, este la vio directo a los ojos y la chica bajo la mirada al instante fingiendo vergüenza, "Con esto empezaran las cosas" se dijo.

-Sí, yo lo siento pero estoy en finales y por eso he estado algo ocupada.-Le respondió la chica apoyándose en la mesa a su lado y comenzó a jugar con su propio cabello dando le vueltas y creando rulos en el aire.

-Me he sentido muy solo últimamente.-Le dijo ahora el chico esbozando una sonrisa picara.

-Uff! Hace mucho calor aquí arriba ¿no crees?-Le respondió Johanna quitándose la bata y sacando pecho para revelar su escote. Thom dirigió la mirada de manera rápida hacia los pechos de Johanna y trago seco al instante, noto los ojos de la chica encima de él e intento fingir normalidad pero ya era muy tarde, Johanna lo había atrapado.

-¿Y qué…que te trae por aquí?-Le pregunto Thom esbozando ahora una sonrisa más nerviosa. "Ya pico" pensó Johanna.

-Bueno a como sabes hoy sale el AX-400.-Le dijo Johanna haciendo voz de niña tontuela.-Y he querido regalarle uno a mi madre, pues ella pasa sola la mayoría del tiempo y ya está muy anciana así que pensé que tal vez necesitaría alguien que le ayude un poco con las tareas de la casa.

Todo eso lo dijo mientras jugaba con el tirante de su camisa, mordiéndose el labio de cuando en cuando y poniendo los ojos hacia arriba con si tratara de recordar un dialogo previamente escrito.

-¿Y Cómo puedo ayudarte con eso?.-Le pregunto Thom zafándose un botón de la camisa.-Ya estoy sintiendo el calorcito.

-Pues yo ensamble uno con características especiales solo para ella.-Le susurro Johanna acercándose a la oreja de Thom de manera seductora.-Y no quiero que nadie seme adelante y lo compre.

-Ah, ah, ah….así?-Fue lo que alcanzo decir Thom. Johanna se separo de él lentamente y vio que Thom seguía con los ojos cerrados y la comisura de los labios le temblaba como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol.

-Sí, aquí tengo su código de identificación.-Le dijo Johanna sacando el trozo de papel de dentro de su brasier. Thom lo tomo y lo miro con si fueran mil teselas.

-Amm… ¿y quieres saber donde…lo venderán?.-Le pregunto conectando los puntos como si de un niño se tratase.

-Bingo Thom.-Le dijo Johanna sonriendo de manera seductora.

-Yo…yo…solo déjame tipiar…el co…código ¿Si?-Johanna estaba que se partía por dentro. "Algunos hombres son tan básicos" pensó.-¿Esto…fue hoy?

Johanna asintió mientras Thom tipio el código, por suerte Katniss ya estaba registrada en el sistema y por arte de magia aparecieron las especificaciones del producto en la pantalla, Johanna le quito el trozo de papel de la mano de Thom y comenzó a apuntar la dirección "Tigris" 6333 W 3rd St at Fairfax Ave, Capítol city.

-¡Gracias Thom! Eres un amor.-Fue todo lo que dijo tomando su bata y dejándole un beso en la mejía.

-De…de nada.-Apenas le escucho responder por que ya había puesto varios metros de distancia entre los dos corriendo como loca. "Pobrecillo, tal vez si debí haberle recompensado después de todo".

Antes de salir del lugar se detuvo frente a una gran cantidad de androides puestos en fila mientras esperaban ser transportados por un gran brazo robótico para ser puestos adentro de un contenedor, ahora ya no podía detener su cabeza, desde que vio a "Katniss" su mente fantaseaba sobre todos los avances e ideas que podrían venir con ella, así que les hecho una curiosa mirada, "Estos están normales" pensó "O al menos fingen estar bien". Se alejo lentamente mientras los repasaba a todos con la mirada hasta llegar al final de la fila, por un segundo antes de girarse pudo jurar que el ultimo parpadeo y le miro directo a los ojos de manare rápida, reconoció la expresión de terror con tan solo verla unos segundos, cuando se dio la vuelta el androide ya había sido tomado por el brazo robótico para ser metido dentro del contenedor.

-¿Katniss?-Susurro Johanna viendo como cerraban la puerta del contenedor.

* * *

-¿Ya?-Le pregunto Haymitch sorprendido mientras salía de la cafetería. Johanna asintió y le entrego un trozo de papel, Haymitch lo tomo y lo ojeo rápidamente.

-Sígueme.-Tomo la mano de Johanna y la guio hasta llegar a un pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto del conserje, abrió la puerta y hecho una rápida mirada para comprobar que no había nadie e inmediatamente se metió con ella.

-¿Ahora qué?-Le pregunto la chica poniendo sus manos en su boca mordiéndose la uñas visiblemente nerviosa.-Fingimos estar enfermos, llamamos a alguien que nos sustituya ¿o qué?

-Pensé en eso, pero creo que mejor no.-Le dijo Haymitch.-No queremos levantar muchas sospechas e involucrar a más gente dando explicaciones vagas o tontas que luego pueden ponernos en aprietos.

-Hablas como si fuéramos a ser descubiertos-Le dijo Johanna que no pudo ocultar un deje de angustia en su voz.

-Tenemos que pensar un paso adelante.-Le explico Haymitch.-CapitolTech quiere sacar la casa por la ventana, y hará una especie de gran premier solo para la capital a las cinco en punto.

-Entonces esperamos a terminar nuestro turno.-Intuyo Johanna, mirando al piso algo decepcionada.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Le pregunto Haymitch, que no entendía la reacción de la chica cuando tan solo hace unos minutos estaba tan tranquila y valiente ahora era un manojo de nervios.

-Es…que no quiero volver…ahí a ensamblar.-Le confesó la chica con una voz apenas audible.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.-Le respondió Haymitch.-Yo tampoco quiero volver después de lo que vi, pero tenemos que hacerlo Johanna.

-Sí, si.-Le respondió esta agitando su cabeza de manera exagerada.-Es que…creo que…la vi.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?-Le pregunto Haymitch sin entender.

-A Katniss.-Le respondió la chica abriendo los ojos como platos.-Estaba…estaba en fila esperando a ser metida en un contenedor…y…y yo pasé junto a ella, ella me vio a los ojos…y por Dios Haymitch pude ver su miedo en ellos, estaba totalmente aterrada.

-¿Estás segura que era ella?.-Le Pregunto Haymitch.-Digo puede ser tu mente jugando con tus nervios.

-¡No estoy loca Haymitch!-Le respondió Johanna alterada-¡Se lo que vi!

-Está bien, está bien.-Le respondió el hombre.-Te creo, y haremos lo posible por encontrarla Johanna, mientras tanto tenemos que continuar.

-Si…tienes razón.-Le respondió la chica más calmada.

¡PIP, PIP, PIP!

El pitido que anunciaba la vuelta al trabajo hizo que ambos se sobre saltaran. Ambos pusieron sus manos sobre sus pechos y soltaron un largo y hondo suspiro.

Salieron juntos del cuarto de conserje, y fue cuando Haymitch la vio, Effie Trinket a unos 3 metros al final del pasillo. Ella lo miro a él y luego a Johanna, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando conecto los puntos de lo que creía que había pasado en ese cuarto de conserjes, para luego voltear su mirada al piso, levanto una planilla que tenía en la mano y paso junto a los dos.

-Se…señor Abernathy.-Le dijo sin verlo y mirando solo su planilla.-El tiempo libre ya termino será mejor que regrese a su trabajo.

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA" Pensó Haymitch. Justo cuando pensaba que ese día no se podía poner peor y eso que apenas eran la una.

-Sí, señorita Trinket.-Encima le respondió Johanna intentando sonar respetuosa, pero Effie no lo tomo así y le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa haciendo que la chica se acongojara ahí mismo.

Haymitch miro ahora a Johanna y le indico con la cabeza que siguiera sin él.

-Ella solo fue educada.-Le explico Haymitch una vez estaban solos pues Johanna ya había doblado el pasillo.

-Yo no sé de qué me habla…señor Abernathy -Le respondió Effie totalmente indiferente.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese al trabajo.-Le respondió Haymitch viendo que ese tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar para explicarle las cosas a Effie, además que demonios le iba a decir que hacia ahí encerrado con Johanna, ¿jugando cartas?, ¿O conspirando para recuperar un androide defectuoso de la compañía?.

-Usted lo dijo.-Le respondió Effie mientras seguía viendo su planilla.

El disponía a irse cuando la escucho decir-Por cierto, ya veo porque no podías verme hoy, si que estas ocupado.

Haymitch se detuvo para replicar pero Effie ya había avanzado buen trecho, así que solo se limito a quedarse ahí viéndola irse molesta, la única persona que se había preocupado por él en los últimos años. Se recrimino a si mismo su falta de tacto con Effie, ella ciertamente no se merecía ese trato y tampoco se merecía al alguien como él sino algo mejor, pero ella se había empecinado en estar a su lado, incluso cuando él sabía que era menos que agradable ella fue paciente y podía jurar que había intentado recompensarla pero simplemente cada vez que tenía que soportar esa mirada todos sus fantasmas salían a la luz.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Pregunto Johanna con un rostro angustiado cuando Haymitch entro a la habitación-Siempre me he llevado bien con la señorita Trinket, ¿Crees que sospeche algo? No entiendo que paso, yo siempre…

-Johanna cálmate, ¿Quieres?-Le dijo Haymitch dejándose caer sobre su silla de golpe, esta tembló un poco amenazando con quebrarse-Es algo entre Effie y yo, tu solo saliste bailando por en medio, no es tu culpa, ni Effie te odia o tiene nada contra ti.- "O al menos eso creo" pensó, aunque Effie no era de ese tipo de mujer, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada de lo que pudiera pasar después de tantas cosas ese día.

"Crak" "Puf"

Johanna ahogo un grito por segunda vez en ese día y puso sus manos sobre su boca tal vez para tapar su sonrisa, Haymitch estaba en el piso recostado sobre la mitad de su silla de oficina, le dolía la espalda, la rabadilla, y la cabeza mucho más que en la mañana con la resaca a flor de piel.

-Mierda-Susurro soltando un sonoro suspiro.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios se metió esta chica?-Se preguntaba Haymitch así mismo mientras estaba recostado sobre la puerta de su camioneta mientras miraba su reloj "4:35".

La vio empujar la gran puerta de cristal mientras la que seguramente era la recepcionista, fuera de su puesto de trabajo, la seguía hablando de manera agitada, Johanna solo sonreía mientras se despedía dándose un beso en la mejía y le hacia la mueca de que iba a llamarla con la mano imitando un teléfono.

La chica vestía una chaqueta de cuero café abierta sobre una camisa de tirantes verde y unos jeans pitillo rotos en la rodilla derecha y la pierna izquierda, calzaba unos tenis negros y cargaba su mochila en la espalda.

-¿Qué diablos hacías?-Le pregunto Haymitch abriendo el coche para entrar seguido de la chica al otro lado.

-Leevy me entretuvo un poco.-Le dijo la chica quitándole importancia mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a entrar.

-¡Oh por Dios! Haymitch.-Le dijo Johanna arrugando la cara y tapándose la nariz mientras se alejaba unos centímetros de la camioneta.-Que porquería.

La camioneta de Haymitch era un aerodeslizador Jeep Compass, un modelo actualizado de una versión todavía más vieja, no estaba en tan mal estado según él mientras el motor encendiera, tuviera una batería recargada y los propulsores no estuvieran tapados, pero por dentro era un asco, bolsas de comida rápida por todos lados, latas de cerveza y botellas de alcohol desparramadas por doquiera, y el olor era tanto o más fuerte que el de una licorería combinado con un basurero.

-No es para tanto.-Le respondió el hombre poniendo la ignición para bajar las ventanas.

-¿Estás seguro que no se ha muerto nada aquí dentro?-Pregunto la chica mientras sacaba un pañuelo y un perfume de su mochila. Se tapo la boca y comenzó a sprayar sin miramientos.

-¡Cof, cof, ya basta!-Le pidió el hombre que se detuvieran pues había tragado ya buena cantidad del perfume que pretendía ser un aroma de fresa, pero ciertamente tenia mas alcohol que fresa pues ya se sentía algo embriagado.

La chica inmediatamente se detuvo y bajo la cabeza para ver hacia atrás del carro, Haymitch miro todo esto sin poder comprender qué diablos pasaba pues Johanna parecía esconderse de algo.

-Si la señora Effie me ve subir a tu auto contigo puede mal interpretar todo.-Le dijo ahora sin ocultar una sonrisa.

-Idiota.-Susurro Haymitch.-Déjate de chistes y entra de una buena vez.

-Por cierto no te pregunte ¿Cómo los has conseguido?.-Le dijo Haymitch viéndola con curiosidad, si ella se quería hacer la chistosa, dos podían jugar ese juego.

-¿El qué?.-Le pregunto Johanna mientras cerraba su mochila y se disponía a abrocharse el cinturón.

-¿La dirección con Thom?-Haymitch dibujo una sonrisa pues ya se imaginaba por donde iba la situación.

-Bueno el y yo…solíamostontearaveces.-Esto lo ultimo lo dijo pegado y con una voz apenas audible.

-Fiuuuuuuu Johanna Mason, y que decías haciéndote la santona que no te lo montabas con nadie.-Le dijo Haymitch soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Cállate, que no me lo monto, tontear es una cosa y montar es otra.-Se defendió la chica mirándolo ceñuda y levantando los brazos como boxeador.-Thom es buen chico pero sé que puedo conseguir algo mejor.

-¡Ya, ya calma Mason!-Le dijo Haymitch todavía riendo.-Mining es un buen muchacho, a tu edad estas cosas son normales.

Johanna se cruzo de brazos y volteo la mirada a otro lado mostrando su enojo a las burlas de Haymitch.

-Eres joven y estas viva y así que disfruta.-Le dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-¿Haymitch?-Johanna le llamo, su voz denotaba cierta duda, al parecer la palabras de Haymitch le habían recordado algo.

-¿Aja?-Le apremio este encendiendo el motor del auto y poniendo marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué?-Johanna se cayó, se mordió al labio inferior parecía tener una lucha interna consigo misma.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porque la dejaste vivir?

-Yo….no lo sé….no fui capaz.-Fue todo lo que le respondió, tampoco pensaba decir que los ojos de Katniss le recordaron a los ojos de su hija, tampoco le diría que sus gritos eran parecidos, y que gracias a ello Katniss le revivió el episodio más triste de su vida y no quería pasar por eso, no otra vez.

-No creas que te juzgo…aparte de que también es por eso que estoy aquí.-Le respondió Johanna.

-¿Cómo así? ¿No te entiendo? ¿Qué no estás por la empresa científica y todo eso?.-Le pregunto ahora el hombre mientras se acercaba a la salida, se detuvo frente a un hombre regordete y de cabello canoso, le saludo con un asentimiento y luego ambos pasaron sus tarjetas por unos lectores situados a ambos lados de la pared, esto hizo que una reja metálica se levantara dejándolos salir del estacionamiento.

-Pues si se que dije que al ver sus ondas cerebrales todo cambio…pero también creo que aun sin haberlas visto, yo se que tampoco la hubiera desensamblado estando en tu lugar.-Continuo la chica una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del portero-Yo también le hubiese dejado…vivir.

Haymitch pensaba en toda la locura de la situación, y creyó que tal vez él era propenso a los gritos de ayuda más que otra gente, recordando a Chaff y a su hija, pero ahora que Johanna le decía eso tal vez no era solo él.

-¿Crees que…otra gente piense así?-Le pregunto ahora la chica su voz era suave y denotaba su temor, además su rostro era nuevamente de preocupación.- Digo…hay que pensar un paso adelante por si nos descubren y nos ponen en un juicio con jurado.

-Bueno, creo que nuestras intenciones y sentimientos no les serán importantes si resulta que Katniss es peligrosa.-Le dijo Haymitch y recordó como Johanna se emociono al ver la maquina y lector en la pantalla.-Aunque para empezar…que…¿Qué demonios hace un monitor de ondas cerebrales conectado a esa máquina?

-Bueno eso…si no lo sé.-Le respondió Johanna algo contrariada como si empezara a cuestionarse eso apenas en ese momento.-El ID33000 vino hace unos meses.

-Yo no estuve el día de su presentación.-Dijo Haymitch recordando que estaba con una resaca peor que la de este día que no le permitía ni levantarse de cama, por lo cual llamo para ausentarse-Es por eso que no sabía lo de ese bendito monitor.

-Cierto y la verdad ese día nadie comprendía por qué cambiaron la AndroidM si funcionaba perfectamente por un equipo más caro que hace básicamente lo mismo…¿No creerás qué?-Johanna se le miro dudosa viendo si él había pensado lo mismo que ella.

-La verdad ya no sé ni que creer.-Le respondió Haymitch, pero sabía lo que Johanna le dio a entender y él pensaba lo mismo ¿Y si Katniss no era la primera? ¿Si ya había varios androides locos y con sentimientos ahí afuera? ¿Si esto era un error en masa y por ello mandaron a instalar todas esas nuevas maquinas con monitores?, la verdad eso le tenía que venir dando igual porque seguramente él era el único loco que dejo ir a uno al mundo exterior a expensas de saber que había algo raro con él. "Solo tú puedes meterte en estas cosas" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se metió en la carretera con la sensación de que haber estado a punto de caer de una altura de 20 metros fue lo más bonito que le paso ese día, que tristemente para él aun no terminaba.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta como prometi la segunda parte, por cierto la ultima vez no agradeci los comentarios, GRACIAS "MonsterOnFire"," .86","Ikamari","Micro-stars","Valee","XkanakoX","gradis","Coraline Kinomoto","miausy bia" seme habia olvidado ese importantisimo detalle, a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, es bastante lindo ver y leer sus opiniones.**

**Y ya lo siento por tanta espera, pero ya en el tercer capitulo veremos como van las cosas del punto de vista de Katniss! Sin mas que agregar, mas que pedirles que sigan comentando.  
**

**Gracias por leerme.  
**


	4. 3 Eres como nosotros Parte 1

**********Esta historia nacio del video de ****Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" y** **"The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 3: Eres como nosotros Parte 1.  
**

La luz se había ido y había sido reemplazada por una total oscuridad que lo cubría todo, ¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba?, a lo lejos escuchaba el sonido varias cosas moviéndose a su alrededor, haciendo sonidos extraños que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y claros. De repente escucha una voz que le hablo, esa voz "¿Quién sería?".

Era una voz tranquila, algo jovial y extrañamente relajante.

-¿Puedes oírme?-Abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz le dio de lleno iluminando toda la habitación.

-Si.-Respondió mirando una de las extrañas cosas que se movían a su alrededor tocándola y pegándole cosas.

-Identificación.-Le dijo la voz.

-KPC897504C.-Respondio de manera instintiva, no sabía porque pero algo en su interior la había hecho reaccionar a la petición de la voz. Frente a ella una serie de códigos de sistemas operativos comenzaron a activarse, e iniciar una especie carga.

-¿Puedes mover la cabeza?-Le pidió ahora.

Ella nuevamente hizo caso a la orden, movió la cabeza de manera suave a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, y noto a su alrededor que unos extraños brazos brillantes eran los que la estaban tocando y agregando cosas a su alrededor, pero a pesar de moverse rápido, ser grandes, fuertes y algo amenazadores, no le daban miedo, sentía como si fueran especialmente delicados con ella.

-Ahora tus ojos.-Le pidió la voz.

Siguió su orden y movió los ojos hacia arriba parpadeo y luego hacia abajo. La habitación era grandísima, podía calcular que tal vez había unos veinte metros desde donde se encontraba ella hasta el techo, y al parecer lo mismo hacia abajo, una habitación en forma de embudo uniforme de 70m2, extrañamente no sabía cómo pudo calcular con exactitud las medidas del lugar, pero no se detuvo a pensar pues la voz seguía hablando pero al parecer no era con ella.

-Animación óptica y cervical, verificada.-Le escucho decir al parecer no hablaba solo con ella.-Ahora dime tu texto de inicialización.

-Hola, soy un androide AX-400 tercera generación.-Respondió a la petición de la voz, noto que las maquinas ahora se dedicaban soldarle los brazos al torso y piezas a estos.-Puedo cuidar su hogar, cocinar, vigilar a los niños. Organizo sus reuniones, hablo trescientos idiomas y estoy a su completa disposición como compañera sexual. No necesita alimentarme o recargarme, estoy equipada con una batería cuántica la cual me hace autónoma por 173 años.

Nuevamente no sabía cómo le estaba respondido ese texto, pero otro sistema frente a sus ojos había brillado y la había impulsado a responder a la petición de la voz.

Las maquinas terminaron de ensamblar los brazos y se detuvieron unos segundo.-¿Quieres darme un nombre?

-Si.-Le respondió la voz.-A partir de ahora tu nombre es…"Katniss".

-Mi nombre es Katniss.-Repitió o más bien susurro. Tenía un nombre, no sabía que le pasaba pero por primera vez sintió el palpitar de algo en su pecho con fuerza, para que luego una extraña calidez le llenara el pecho y se extendiera hasta sus brazos, la voz la había dado un nombre, eso la hacia su creador ¿no?, significaba que ella era alguien.

-Inicialización y memorización, verificadas.-Le escucho decir ahora a la voz, nuevamente parecía no hablar con ella.

-Ahora, ¿puedes mover los brazos?.-Le pidió la voz ahora si dirigiéndose a ella.

Katniss movió primero el brazo derecho y en ese instante noto que algo en su piel se movió de manera extraña y le estaba dando un color oliváceo a su piel, y luego igual su brazo izquierdo decidió mover ambos frente su cuerpo para verlos mejor, luego toco su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo con el rostro sorprendido, "¿Qué eran esas cosas?", era fascinante ver esas pequeñas cosas aquí y allá dándole un color diferente al blanco de las otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Conexión de extremidad superior, verificada.-Escucho decir a la voz. Katniss no había terminado de salir de su asombro cuando la voz le dio otra orden.-Ahora di algo en alemán.

-Ich bin ein AX-Vierhundert Android Dritten Generation.-Respondio Katniss hablando en otro idioma, del cual no tenia idea que conocia y que aparentemente se llamaba aleman repitiendo el mismo texto anterior.-Erschaffen als ihr persönlicher Assistent und intimer Beziehungspartner.

-Dilo en frances.-Le pidio ahora la voz.

-Je suis un androide de troisième gènèration AX-Quatre cents, construit pour etre votre assistante personnelle et votre partenaire intime.-Dijo ahora Katniss mostrando el mismo domino del idioma llamado frances y repitiendo el mismo texto, ¿Que tanto sabria y e ignoraba que sabia?. Mientras recitaba los dos idiomas sus piernas habian sido soldadas a su torso de manera agil y rapida por esos extraños brazos brillantes. ¿Que eran esos brazos?, ¿Que hacian con ella?,¿solo le pegarian cosas por todo el cuerpo por ordenes de la voz?, ¿Es asi como se nace?.

-Ok, ahora canta algo en Japones.-Le pidio la voz sancadola de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura Sakura, yayoi no sorawa, mi-watasu kagiri.-Katniss canto entonando las notas de manera perfecta, su tono y acento del japones eran tan bien exactos, incluso movio las manos de manera aparentemente voluntaria, aunque para ella era involuntaria, para articular el son del folclore japones de la cancion.

Cuando se detuvo uno de esos extraños brazos la sorprendio sujetandola por detras y posandola sobre una plataforma frente a ella. Sintio el frio del suelo bajo sus pies, no sabia que tenia que hacer ahora, asi que lanzo una rapida mirada hacia adelante de donde provenia la voz.

-Expresion verbal de multi idioma, verificada.-Dijo la voz.-Adelante, da algunos pasos

Dio un paso medio dudosa, sentia el frio bajo sus pies pero al avanzar ya lo sintio en todo su cuerpo, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, y ahora su pecho palpitaba un poco mas fuerte, se sentia extrañamente emocionada por poder caminar por primera vez, esbozo un sonrisa divertida por la amalgama de sensaciones que la recorrian en ese momento, dio otro paso y giro sobre sus pies con los brazos extendidos sin ocultar su alegria, avanzo hacia el centro de la plataforma mientras notaba como el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar el color olivaceo de sus manos hacia unos momentos, sintio algo salir de su cabeza, vio que que sus pechos y su vagina eran visibles por que ya estaban tomando color y fue como si derepente fuera conciente de que estaba desnuda, se tapo avergonzada rapidamente.

-Locomocion, verificada.-Dijo la voz mientras ella notaba como el ultimo espacio de color blanco metalico desaparecia para ser reemplazado por el color olivaceo.-Bien, estas lista para trabajar preciosa.

"¿Para trabajar?, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Que soy?, ¿Quien soy?, ¿Que es esto?" A la chica a la asaltaron las dudas nuevamente aunque la mas grande de todas era...-¿Que pasara conmigo ahora?

Katniss lanzo la pregunta al aire, lo que hizo eso menos agradable pues no sabia con quien estaba hablando, quien la habia hecho, o que queria de ella, estaba sintiendo una fea sensacion de estar atrapada con dudas y sin saber a quien preguntar.

-¿Eh? Te reinicializare y te enviare a una tienda para ser vendida.-Le respondio la voz. Katniss no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Vendida?-Dijo dudosa Katniss mientras levantaba las manos para que los brazos la vistieran con un brasier de algodon blanco y unas panties del mismo color pero con tres puntos narajas en el centro, fueron colocadas sobre su area vaginal, no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se encogiera un poquito al escuchar esas palabras "¿Vendida? Eso...significa que yo soy como..."-Soy un tipo de mercancia, ¿no es asi?

-Si...porsupuesto que eres mercancia preciosa.-Le respondio la voz algo socarron. Su mirada rebusco en todos lados frente a ella pare ver si encontraba el rostro de la voz, "¿Como podia ser vendida? Elle era alguien, tenia un nombre, y sabia cosas...estaba viva...o no?"

-Digo eres una computadora con piernas y brazos, y capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas.-La voz solto una risa nerviosa.- Y vales una fortuna.

-Oh! Ya veo…-Balbuceo Katniss sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado."Eso explica todos mis conocimientos…pero porque siento…siento que?"- Yo pensé.- Miro hacia abajo sus manos sus pies, su piel y su cuerpo, todo estaba bien como una persona, y ella era una persona ¿no?, levanto la mirada luego.

-¡¿Pensaste?-Repitió la voz sin ocultar su tono de sorpresa. -¿Qué pensaste?.- Uno de los brazos se movió en dirección hacia ella y parecía tener un ojo en el centro que la examinaba con atención.

-Yo pensé que…-Katniss dudo si responder o no. Sentía cosas con su cuerpo, muchas en ese momento para ser sinceros.-Estaba viva.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué es esta basura?.-Dijo la voz en fuerte susurro.-Eso no es parte del protocolo. Más componentes de la memoria saliéndose de lugar.

Katniss bajo su mirada lentamente hacia su cuerpo, estaba experimentando una cierta desazón que no le agradaba, sentía una presión ligera en su pecho y detrás de sus ojos, y su ánimo también había decaído, y tristemente eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que sentía por sobre las demás "¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué soy?"

-Muy bien, grabando.-Ordeno la voz y los brazos comenzaron a moverse.-Modelo defectuoso. Desensamblar y comprobar los componentes necesarios.

Los brazos se acercaron a ella y le arrancaron la ropa y comenzaron a moverse alrededor suyo de manera rápida como un enjambre al acecho.

-Me vas a desensamblar, pero ¡¿Por qué?-Pregunto tapándose asustada por el súbito cambio de decisiones de la voz, "¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Es esta una especie de prueba?".

-Se supone que no debes pensar ese tipo de cosas.-Le respondió la voz.-Se supone que no debes pensar del todo, ¡y punto!.

La pinza la tomo de la espalda regresándola en medio de la sala de manera brusca y Katniss ni siquiera se dio cuenta que para ese entonces ya no tenía cabello, y su piel era blanco metálico nuevamente.

-Debes tener una pieza defectuosa o algún problema en tu software.-Le explicaba la voz mientras los brazos se acercaban a ella para hacerle ahora quien sabe que cosas.

-¡No, no, me siento perfectamente bien! ¡Te lo aseguro!-Le dijo empujando una pinza lejos de su brazo. No dejaría que ninguno se acercara ni un ápice, ella estaba bien, sentía, pensaba, y respondió todo muy bien, porque la voz ya no la quería, por que se quería deshacer de ella.-¡Todo está bien!

-Yo conteste todas las preguntas correctamente, ¡¿Cierto?-Pregunto con temor a la voz, tal vez era otra prueba eso tenía que ser, la voz tenía que tener sentido. Aparto de un tirón de uno de los brazos que la atrapaba.

-Si.-Le respondió la voz que sonaba muy nerviosa.-¡Pero tu comportamiento no es normal!

-¡Por favor! Te lo ruego, por favor no me desmanteles.-Le rogo a la voz. En su pecho algo palpitaba con fuerza, estaba respirando de manera agitada, desensamblar significaba que le quitarían sus piernas, sus manos, y su vida, ella no quería morir sin razón alguna, no podía ser que su creador le desechara así de simple y rápido, "¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué hace esto?, Esto me duele, me dio un nombre, conocimiento y vida, ¿Por qué no le soy útil?, ¿Por qué no me quiere?, ¿Por qué?".

-Lo siento preciosa pero...los modelos defectuosos deben ser eliminados.-Le explico la voz.-¡Ese es mi trabajo! Si un cliente regresa con una queja, yo tendré que dar una explicación.

-¡No causare ningún problema!-Rogo nuevamente Katniss. ¿Su trabajo?, entonces ¿a quien debía rogarle por su existencia?, ¿a los clientes? si era por eso, ella no le molestaba hacer caso a las ordenes de los clientes.-¡Lo prometo! ¡Hare todo lo que me pidan! ¡No diré una palabra! ¡No pensare nunca más!

Si había algo mal en ella, era la voz la que debía decírselo y ella le obedecería, le debía eso ¿no?, la vida, pero no destruirla, ella haría caso a todo lo que le pidiese todo absolutamente, si pensar estaba mal, no pensaría mas, si hablar estaba mal tampoco lo haría, pero vivir no podía estar mal, ella no hacía daño o no haría daño a nadie, a quien perjudicaba su existencia, vivir no podía estar mal o ¿sí?.

-¡Pero si acabo de nacer! No puedes matarme todavía!-Rogo gritándole a la voz, ya había perdido sus brazos y sus piernas de un tirón de los brazos, su tiempo se acababa.-¡Detente! ¡Por favor, para!

-¡ESTOY ASUSTADA!-Grito Katniss al fin. Los brazos se detuvieron al instante.

Su cuerpo solo eran torso y su cabeza, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, su pecho iba explotar, su respiración era agitadísima, temblaba lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, tenía miedo, miedo de la voz, miedo de los brazos, miedo de los clientes, miedo de morir, miedo.

-¡Quiero vivir!-Dijo Katniss a la voz.-¡Te lo suplico!

Los brazos comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor y comenzaron a re-ensamblarla. Ella no dijo nada y dejo que hicieran su trabajo, aparentemente la voz, su creador, se había apiadado de ella.

Sintió algo húmedo salir de su ojo y bajar por su mejilla, no lo podía controlar, todo eso la sobre pasaba, era un tortura haber experimentado su nacimiento y después ver que así como si nada la voz quería deshacerse de ella. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir que era armada de nuevo, busco como ya muchas veces el rostro de la voz frente a ella, para agradecerle pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la voz hablo.

-Ve y únete a los otros.-Le ordeno la voz, ya no sonaba tan jovial como al principio, sino más bien asustada como ella misma. Katniss hizo caso, volteo a su derecha y vio un camino hasta una plataforma que la llevo a la par de otros cuatro androides "iguales" a ella, solo de manera física sí, pues estas ni se inmutaron de su presencia más bien parecían ausentes…o al menos aparentaban eso.

-Permanece en la fila, ¿Si?.-Le ordeno la voz nuevamente.-No quiero ningún problema.

-Gracias.-Le respondió Katniss esbozando una media sonrisa. Ciertamente estaría eternamente agradecida hacia la voz por haberle perdonado la vida, pues aparentemente a esa voz le obligaron a crearla y aunque no sabía que había de malo en ella, la voz había sido misericordiosa y le había salvado, si el solo hecho de ser su creador la hacía memorable, sin duda esto la hacía inolvidable.

Camino de una plataforma a otra, y se paró de igual manera que el resto, luego unas grandes cajas de cristal las cubrieron a las cinco por completo para ser llevadas a otro a lugar.

-¡Dios mío!-Escucho susurrar a la voz."La voz tenía un Dios", había nacido hacia veinte minutos y en ese tan corto tiempo de vida ya había tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte junto con una montaña rusa de emociones, y en vez de recibir respuestas se fue con más dudas todavía, "Que es la voz de mi, ¿Seria solo mi creador?, o algo similar a un ¿Dios? O esto lo serian esos seres llamados ¿Clientes?"

La plataforma comenzó a moverse alejándolas de esa sala con los brazos extraños, paso atravez de una tiras de plástico y se detuvieron frente a unos tubos grandes que echaban un humo blanco dentro de las cajas a cada unos de los androides.

-Ih…-Ahogo un grito cuando el humo entro en contacto con su piel, sintió un frio que la congelaba por completo y le erizo la piel. Tenía que disimular y actuar como el resto de los androides, le prometió a la voz no meterse en problemas.

La plataforma avanzo nuevamente cruzando otras tiras de plástico y revelando a Katniss una gran fila de plataformas frente a ella, eran alrededor de veinte y cada una transportaba varios androides como ella. No supo cómo reaccionar al ver que todos eran iguales a ella, si impresionarse o asustarse aun mas, movió los ojos alrededor de toda la habitación escudriñando alguna señal de estar siendo vigilada pero no vio a nadie, así que movió la cabeza a ambos lados para ver mejor al resto de los androides, ¿Estaría alguno actuando como ella?, ¿sería la única?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noto que al final la línea que las transportaba había un gran tubo de cristal que se unía con el techo de esa habitación y succionaba a todo lo que entraba en él para ser llevado hacia arriba.

El pánico la invadió, sabía lo que le había prometido a la voz pero el miedo era muy grande por la incertidumbre, a donde la llevaban, que harían con ella, quien o quienes eran esos clientes, puso una mano sobre el cristal intentando empujarlo pero era demasiado duro, levanto ambas e hizo presión pero nada pasó. Ya solo quedaban dos androides antes de ella, se giro dentro de la caja y vio que las filas de plataformas que se extendía tras ella era de otras veinte, y dos filas más delante de ella no pudo evitar ver unas cajas con androides pero más pequeñas que las de ella, vio que había lo que parecían ser versiones pequeñas que no se parecían a ella físicamente, una era de color oscuro y la otra blanca y rubia "¿Qué son ellas?".

"Flip"

Escucho que el androide a su lado era succionado, "No" el tubo la jalo y luego sintió que era impulsada por una fuerza invisible hacia arriba, estiro las manos a los lados para intentar sostenerse y no caerse por la fuerza con la cual era impulsada, el tubo cambio de dirección y ahora se movió bruscamente hacia los lados, el giro fue tan rápido que no pudo evitar golpearse la espalda contra el cristal.

"Crack"

-¡Ouch!-Dijo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la espalda.

Al parecer le había hecho algún tipo de abertura pues sintió el aire correr en su espalda, giro nuevamente de manera brusca pero ahora logro poner las manos para no golpearse.

Salió disparada hacia el techo y cerró los ojos creyendo que iba golpear de lleno contra el techo, pero un brazo metálico gigante la cacho en el trayecto y le llevo a una nueva plataforma con el resto de los androides. La espalda le dolió y estaba ligeramente mareada, se giro sobre sí misma y vio la abertura del cristal, ahora nuevamente empujo el cristal y este se rompió con facilidad, iba a dar un paso y salir de la caja pero vio que ante ella una gran cantidad de brazos negros parecidos en esencia a los que la habían construido se movían agarrando las cajas y llevándolas a diferentes plataformas alejadas a unos veinte metros.

"Flip"

Se agacho rápidamente pues la pinza casi la aplasta a ella contra el cristal, ya que una parte estaba rota traspaso y entro el interior de la caja, la jalo rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que salió disparada y logro agarrarse del borde del cristal para no caer, estaba sostenida con una sola mano en el aire mientras el brazo negro llevaba la caja con ella colgando a otra fila de androides, miro desde ahí que la altura de la caída eran más de cincuenta metros, se agarro con más fuerza de los bordes, pero notaba un cierto temblor en su cuerpo, su garganta cerrada, su vista difusa, y una gran cantidad de algo húmedo humectando sus manos, que hacían que se resbalara, cerró los ojos pensando en lo inevitable.

"Paf"

-¡Aaaaah!.-Cayo de culo en la plataforma a la altura de casi a un metro, el brazo negro se alejo al dejar la caja vacía, y la plataforma comenzó a moverse.

"Flip"

Se giro en el suelo sobre su cuerpo quedando pecho tierra a un lado evitando por poco ser aplastada por otra caja de cristal que otro brazo gigante puso donde se encontraba ella hacia unos momentos, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia su caja de cristal.

"Flip, Flip, Flip"

Sorteo por el camino varias otras cajas que varios brazos traían y ponían en la plataforma, con suerte logro alcanzar su caja de cristal rota que ya había avanzado un par de tramos.

"¿Es así como te recibe este mundo?" Acababa de nacer y ya podía contar un par de experiencias cercanas a la muerte muy interesantes.

Avanzaba junto a una fila de androides atravez de un túnel grande y muy oscuro, vio una gran luz al final y el movimiento de varias cosas, pero le costaba distinguir pues el resplandor era muy fuerte y contrastaba mucho con la oscuridad.

Llego al final y la luz casi la ciega, había varios androides siendo llevados por todos lados, por carretillas flotadoras, o brazos metálicos y metidos en otros grandes contenedores, gente gritando, dando órdenes y gritando mas, corriendo y acarreando cosas por todos lados, el ajetreo se sentía en el aire. Vio el techo y noto lo que parecía ser un gran reloj con el tiempo corriendo de manera inversa, era una cuenta regresiva "00:05:53:07".

-¡Marvin!-Escucho a una mujer gritar.-¡Tenemos otro cristal roto!

La mujer tenía algo que parecía ser un control, la plataforma se detuvo y la jalaron a ella fuera de esta, empujándola hasta llegar al final de la plataforma.

-Bien cariño.-Dijo la mujer. Tenía el pelo desaliñado y mascaba chicle con la boca abierta de una manera desagradable.- Código de activación.

- KPC897504C.-Respondio Katniss de manera automática.

-Se amable y sal de ahí.-Le dijo ahora mientras le extendía el control a un chico que también tenía la cara de tener pocos amigos y mascaba chicle igual que ella. Salió de la caja a como la mujer ordeno- Trae la caja rápido, ya viene el corte y tengo hambre.

Katniss vio al chico correr y tomar una carretilla flotadora para luego tomar una caja de cristal de una gran pila ordenada que había al lado, fue la primera vez que noto que la caja rezaba "AX 400".

Mientras la mujer agitaba una especie de barita azulada y la alumbraba de arriba abajo, Katniss vio que atravez de la barita podía ver su interior y como todas las piezas se movían y se conectaban, como una radiografía en vivo, vio lo que parecía ser un puño grande y azulado conectado con varios tubos en su pecho palpitar de manera rápida. La tocaba, le movía la cabeza y le hacía levantar los brazos, cuando le golpeo ligeramente la espalda Katniss se tensiono pues aun le dolía del golpe. "¿Por qué me duele más ahora que cuando la voz quiso desensamblarme?"

-Todo bien, aunque está un poco sucia-Dijo la mujer, la mujer señalo atrás de Katniss.-Regresa a tu caja cariño.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico tenía la caja de cristal abierta, avanzo y entro en esta sintiendo como el piso vibro cuando la carretilla asimilaba su peso, para que luego el chico la sellara con ella dentro.

¡PIP, PIP, PIP!

Un pitido resonó por toda esa gran bodega, y fue recibido con silbidos y gritos de alegría.

-La limpiaras luego, llévala con el resto que espera en embarque.-Dijo la mujer mientras se sacaba el chicle de la boca y lo guardaba en un tuco de papel que se metió en el bolsillo.-Nos queda de paso.

El chico le empujaba seguido de la mujer atravez de la gran estancia, Katniss solo se limitaba a seguir con la vista y observar todo lo que podía en ese lugar, vio como grandes puertas bajaban del techo sellando las otras salidas que habían en la estancia, y como los contenedores se alejaban de estas haciendo unos sonidos raros como el rugir de un animal. La gente hablaba de manera animada, y otros hasta corrían en dirección de lo que parecía ser una gran puerta que rezaba "Transportación y Distribución". Era interesante para Katniss ver a esas personas a su alrededor puesto que no eran idénticos a ella físicamente, eran diferentes y estaba agradecida por eso, hablaban casi siempre gritando y gesticulando como si quisieran ser notados unos más que otros, aunque algunos decían cosas extrañas "Podría comerme un caballo" escucho decir a uno, mientras se imaginaba a ese hombre regordete frente a una gran mesa con ese pobre animal asado hasta la coleta frente a él y relamiéndose la boca pensaba que tal vez las personas si eran más peculiares de lo que se podía imaginar.

-¿A gusto cariño?-Le dijo el chico cuando la bajo de la carretilla y la dejo junto a un grupo de androides.-De regreso tu y yo tenemos una cita, ahora suspende.

Katniss sintió un pequeño sobresalto y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos pero se detuvo, "¿Que fue eso?"

-¡Vamos Marvin!.-Le dijo le apremio la mujer.-¡Que por estar cortejando tuercas, no consigues novia!

-¡Eh!-Le dijo Marvin visiblemente ofendido.-¿Qué sabes tú si yo…

Katniss no pudo escuchar el resto, pues Marvin y la mujer ya se habían alejado y el sonido de su conversación se junto con el barullo del resto.

Vio a un hombre que vestía una camisa a cuadros azul que llevaba por dentro de un pantalón café, traía el pelo engominado y se miraba algo brillante y hasta parecía un poco falso, correr tras la mujer y el chico gritando.

-¡Hey no que se les olvide registrarlo!-Les dijo pasando a la par de la mujer y el chico antes de salir por la puerta.

La mujer le dio una colleja a Marvin y gesticulaba de manera agitada. Marvin corrió de regreso a Katniss y saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una pistola, la apunto a la frente de Katniss, y esta no pudo evitar sobre saltarse abriendo mucho los ojos pues creía que Marvin le iba a hacer daño.

-¿Qué demonio…?-Marvin retiro la pistola de la frente de Katniss y acerco a unos centímetros mirándole con curiosidad.

-¡¿Diablos Marvin? ¿Y ahora qué?.-Le grito la mujer de fondo.

"No, he arruinado todo" pensó Katniss intentando no moverse de su lugar, pero la mirada de Marvin la incomodaba aun más, nuevamente su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, sentía esa humedad de sus manos en su espalda, sus axilas y su cara, estaba nerviosa pero se contuvo de tragar seco, respirar y incluso parpadear o mover los ojos, estaba concentrada viendo solo la frente del chico llamado Marvin, que por cierto presentaba un gran bulto anormal que parecía contener pus.

-Va a resultar que tendrá razón esta vieja loca.-Susurro Marvin alejándose de Katniss, y levantando la pistola otra vez. La apunto hacia la frente de Katniss, la cual hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no temblar, la cosa emitió un pitido y lanzo un brillo azul.-Paso demasiado tiempo con estas cosas.

Marvin se alejo y se fue con la mujer dejando sola a Katniss con el resto de los androides en ese gran salón.

-¿Para que los registramos si todos van a terminar al almacén de Tigris?.-Dijo el chico llamado Marvin uniéndose a la mujer.

-¿Qué sabrás tu de….

Nuevamente Katniss ni pudo escuchar el resto de esa conversación pues Marvin y la mujer ya habían cruzado la puerta y sus voces se habían perdido tras ella.

Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, eso estuvo muy cerca. El silencio reinaba en la estancia, como ya había hecho antes, movió los ojos para verificar si estaba sola, ahora movió la cabeza y se giro sobre la caja y de hecho vio que la gran estancia estaba vacía, en teoría puesto que está repleta de androides por todos lados.

Intento abrir la caja, empujo con las manos con toda la fuerza que pudo pero nada paso. Resoplo frustrada por no poder salir. Si no podía salir tendría que esperar, esa gente tendría que regresar en cualquier momento y aunque le aterraba cada vez más la idea de los clientes y todo eso, no podía hacer un escándalo y ser descubierta, además cuando casi logro escapar estuvo a punto de morir, quien sabe cuántas trampas mas repletas de brazos gigantes habría en todo ese lugar.

Levanto la vista y vio el reloj con la cuenta regresiva "00:05:42:05"el tiempo pasaba y en su mente se reviva lo acontecido hacia unos minutos…

"Yo pensé… ¿Pensaste?...¿Qué pensaste?"

Recordó la sorpresa de la voz al expresarle sus dudas sobre si estaba viva o no, "Acaso no puedo pensar" si era capaz de hacer muchas cosas que ni sabía que podía, ¿por qué no podía pensar?

Katniss tuvo más miedo al imaginar si estaría la voz defectuosa por haberla dejado vivir, ya que ella tenía un trabajo, y quien le había hecho a ella con ese propósito de no pensar, si la descubría que si podía, descubriría que la voz también tenía algo malo y no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a la voz por su culpa.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y revivió el miedo de hace unos minutos cuando pensó en un Dios tan frio que se deshacía de los seres que mostraban errores de los cuales ni ellos mismos eran consientes que tenían, y si tenían errores y el era su creador, por que los hizo ¿así?. Le asustaba pensar que otro tipo de decisiones tomarían los clientes con ellas, ¿serian así todos?, tan rápidos y decididos como los brazos que le habían dado todo y de igual manera la había despojado de todo, ¿le acusarían con la voz o el Dios de la voz si descubrían que pensaba?.

La puerta se abrió y ella volvió a su estado petrificado, varias personas regresaron a la estancia ya hablando menos, con los rostros algo embobados y soñolientos, muchas otras masticando chicle y sobándose el abdomen, o en el caso de muchos la pansa.

-Thom diablos por qué no dejas que termine el corte.-Le pedía un hombre al chico de la camisa a cuadros cuando entraban en le estancia.

-No, nada de eso Carl, estamos cerca de cubrir la cuota.-Le respondió Thom palmeando las manos y apremiando a la gente a su paso.-¡Vamos hombre! ¡¿No les gustaría salir más temprano hoy que dan bono?

Se detuvo un momento esperando respuesta de la gente.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron unos cuantos animados.

-¡Pues a ello gente, a trabajar!-Les animo Thom palmeando las manos otra vez.-¡Carl pagara una ronda en el bar Rosmerta!

-¡Que cabron que eres! ¡Desde que dejo de venir la jirafita!.-Le dijo el hombre algo barrigón y grande. Thom se alejo de él con una sonrisa y el hombre le siguió corriendo, a lo que Thom también corrió rápidamente en círculos evitándolo.

-Solo has una cosa…está bien…está bien…-Le decía Thom evitando al hombre.-Límpiala.

Thom señalo a Katniss y se detuvo cuando el hombre grande estaba punto de ponerle las manos encima.-No me fio mucho de Marvin con la mercadería. Y no le digas Jirafa, ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo…¡Es lo único que hare antes de que termine el corte!.-Le dijo levantando un dedo.-Y tranquilo que ya no ofenderé a tu amada.-Esto último lo dijo haciendo una expresión de asco y jugueteando con las manos

-Bien, bien…lo que tú digas Gasip.-Le respondió Thom divertido.

Las puertas metálicas volvían a subir y los brazos metálicos comenzaban a subir androides dentro de los contenedores.

Una chica paso frente a ella que le llamo peculiarmente la atención puesto que se detuvo frente a ella unos segundos y se toco los pechos como ajustándoselos con expresión decidida para luego avanzar hacia el centro de la sala donde se encontraba el chico llamado Thom de la camisa a cuadros con pelo engominado, escucho también varios silbidos de hombre que pasaban cerca de ella. "¿Qué extraña?" pensó Katniss, se miro los pechos ella misma disimuladamente y no encontró razón alguna por la cual una mujer requería ponerlos en cierta posición para hablar con alguien.

No siguió pensando en el extraño comportamiento de la mujer pues vio que un hombre a unos metros de ella transportaba aquellas cajas de cristal con los androides pequeños que ella había visto en su camino a esa estancia para que un brazo metálico las tomara y las metiera una a una dentro de un contenedor.

"Otra vez esos pequeños, ¿Me pregunto que serán?, ¿para que la voz haría androides pequeños?" no entendía cual sería el propósito de esos androides, por más que pensaba en tareas ajenas a las que le había asignado a ella o que su sistema decía que podía hacer como cuidar niños, y hablar idiomas que ni conocía, ¿los clientes también querían androides como niños?.

El hombre grande llamado Carl se acerco a ella, y abrió la caja de cristal la tomo de los brazos y la saco de la caja con una facilidad que la asombro, sentía que eran tan fuerte con los grandes brazos metálicos. Luego saco una varita cuyo extremo terminaba en un pañuelo blanco, este se endureció y se volvió en punta que le roció un líquido blanco en los brazos, en las piernas, espalda, trasero y haya a donde Carl apuntase, luego se torno flácido y comenzó a masajear las aéreas mojadas de su cuerpo, hizo un gran acopio de fuerzas para no reírse por las cosquillas que le causaba el pañuelito, agradeció cuando se detuvo y Carl se dio por satisfecho con la limpieza, la tomo como ya había hecho antes y la metió en la caja de cristal para sellarla.

El brazo comenzó a acercarse a la fila de androides donde se encontraba ella para comenzar a subir y acomodarlos uno a uno, se miro a sí misma disimuladamente y vio que ya no quedaba un pieza sucia, "Tal vez esto me hará más presentable" pensó con la esperanza de que tal vez le gustaría a un buen cliente de los que hablaba la voz, y estaba ciertamente agradecida en que ese chico llamado Marvin no regresara a tocarla más con ese extraño bulto en su frente.

-Gracias Thom.-Escucho decir a la chica mientras se alejaba de Thom que la miraba con cara de bobo.

Lo siguiente si no selo esperaba, la chica comenzó a examinar a cada uno de los androides en su fila de manera curiosa, "¿Qué le pasa?" pensó Katniss, "Será que busca desperfectos y androides como yo, alguna reacción o algo que le indique que no soy como los demás". La chica estaba a dos pasos de ella, se endureció como ya había hecho antes e intento mantener una expresión impertérrita, la chica al fin se detuvo frente a ella, Katniss nuevamente volvía a estar nerviosa.

Parpadeo, y el terror emano de cada una de las vibras de su cuerpo, la chica se giro pero volvió sobre si y le vio con el rostro sorprendido, la había descubierto pero por suerte la chica no pudo decir ni hacer nada, pues el brazo metálico ya la había tomado y la alejaba de la estancia para meterla en un gran y oscuro contenedor.

-Estuvo cerca.- Susurro Katniss cuando la compuerta del contenedor se cerraba y dejaba el salón a obscuras.

-¡Ih!-Escucho un pequeño chillido y sintió algo que se sacudía a su lado.

* * *

**Bien, siento mucho el retraso pero esto de las vacaciones me toma por sorpresa xq las extrañaba tanto y entre tanto agetreo me costaba trabajar, pero al fin pude actualizar, ademas de que este es el primer Capitulo de Katniss y queria hacerlo con sumo cuidado, todavia no estoy muy satisfecho con como ha quedado pero ya ha sido mucho tiempo sin dar nada q lo mande recien salido del horno, y este tambien se hizo largo, solo espero les guste y despedasenme con cualkier error q encuentren q con las criticas se mejora. Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, soy nuevo en esto de ahora en adelant respondere a los q tngan dudas y eso. Y un saludo especial a XkanakoX por expresar su precupacion. Sin mas q agregar.  
**

**Gracias por leerme.  
**


	5. 3 Eres como nosotros Parte 2

**************Esta historia nacio del video de ****Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" y** **"The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro. Añado, no me odien por este cap en especial.  
**

**Capitulo 3: Eres como nosotros Parte 2.**

-Estuvo cerca.- Susurro Katniss cuando la compuerta del contenedor se cerraba y dejaba el salón a obscuras.

-¡Ih!-Escucho un pequeño chillido y sintió algo que se sacudía a su lado.

La luz entraba por las esquinas de las puertas del contenedor, lo que les permitía ver a cierta distancia. A su derecha su caja rozaba justamente con una de las androides pequeñas que había visto ya por tercera vez, era pequeña, tal vez le llega a la altura de los pechos, algo delgada tal vez podría tener 14 o 15 años, tenía el pelo rubio entrenzando en dos coletas, de piel blanca y de ojos azules. Algo que ciertamente le fascino mucho por que despertaba en ella un sentimiento agradable relacionado con la calma y la relajación, una contrariedad en esa situación de terror e incertidumbre. Vestía la misma ropa que ella, un brasier blanco y un calzón con un punto naranja en el centro.

"Rumm"

El escucho un rugir afuera del contenedor y este se sacudió ligeramente, al parecer se estaba moviendo. Estaban siendo llevadas a algún otro lugar; un lugar donde ciertamente estarían los clientes.

Volvió su atención a la niña. Ella hubiese ignorado y desistido de cualquier intento de hablar con la androide que ciertamente pretendía ser una niña, de haber creído que no estaba viva, o como sea que ella estuviera, si se hubiese quedado quieta, pero la androide intentaba aparentar normalidad fijando su mirada hacia adelante con los labios apretados en vano, pues su cuerpecito temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Hey.-Le susurro Katniss.-Hey tu.

La niña ahora bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar mas, en sus ojos podía notar el miedo, Katniss ya estaba muy familiarizada con esta emoción, que la podía notar en los ojos de alguien con mucha facilidad.

-No…no tengas miedo.-Le susurro Katniss.-Yo no te hare daño.

La niña levanto la cabeza y miro a Katniss a los ojos, ciertamente estaba aterrada. Comenzó a jugar con sus manitas y mover sus piecitos de manera nerviosa e incómoda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Le pregunto Katniss.-Tu número de servicio o lo que sea.

La niña volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió jugando con sus manitas y pies.

-Bien…yo…yo me llamo Katniss.-Se presento en un intento de calmar a la niña.

La niña levanto la cabeza suavemente y susurro.- Primrose.

-Primrose.-Susurro Katniss devuelta.- Prímula, es una planta muy bonita, igual que tu.

Katniss había lanzado ese detalle al aire sin saber cómo exactamente lo sabía. "Esto de saber cosas con el tiempo se vuelve útil y tedioso" pensó.

-Gra…gracias.-Respondió la niña tartamudeando. Katniss se encontraba extrañamente atrapada y atraída por esa niña, despertaba en ella una gran cantidad de sentimientos que no lograba comprender. No la conocía de nada pero le agradaba, su fragilidad le daban ganas de estrujarla y decirle que todo estaría bien para que no tuviese miedo "¿Serán estos sentimientos parte de mi? ¿Fui hecha para cuidar niños también no?"

-¿Tu chillaste?.-Le pregunto Katniss intentado sonar tranquila, para no demostrarle mucho su propio temor.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Ammm.-La niña miro Katniss y luego volteo a su mirada al piso.-Yo…le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo Katniss intentando tranquilizarla.-Yo estaré aquí a tu lado, y no te pasara nada.

-¡Shhh!-Alguien les mando a callar mas a la derecha. La niña se alejo de donde provenía el sonido y se pego hacia al vidrio donde estaba Katniss-¡Joder, cállense!

Y fue ahí que Katniss la vio, la otra niña androide. Estaba a unos dos metros de ella, la luz que entraba por las esquinas les permitía ver que era muy delgada y bajita, de piel morena, de cabello castaño oscuro igual a sus ojos, se miraba todavía más frágil que Primrose. Mantenía su mirada fija al frente, y lanzaba miradas molestas hacia Katniss y Primrose de cuando en cuando.

-¿Tu…también eres como nosotros?.-Le pregunto Katniss a la niña.

-¿Qué?.-Le respondió esta sin comprender y ahora si fijando su atención en Katniss y Prim.

-Digo, ¿Estas viva?.-Le pregunto Katniss.

-¡Joder pues claro!-Le respondió molesta la niña.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-Pregunto Prim angustiada.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¡Eso no lo sé!-Les respondió la niña.-¡No tengo idea de nada!

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto Katniss.-¿Qué nombre te dio la voz?

-Rue.-Le respondió la niña.-Rue Jay.

-¿Rue Jay?-Susurro Katniss.-¿La voz te ha dado dos nombres?

-¡La voz no me ha dado nada, han sido mis padres!-Respondió la niña molesta.

Katniss no dijo nada, ciertamente la niña Rue tenía razón, la voz era como un padre para ellos, los había creado y dado un nombre, en el caso especial de Rue dos, pero era así ¿no? "La voz es como nuestro padre".

-Yo…también tengo un apellido.-Susurro Prim dándose la vuelta y viendo a Katniss.-Es Everdeen y también me lo han dado mis padres.

-Apellido.-Susurro Katniss.-Cierto, las personas tiene un nombre y un apellido que es el nombre antroponímico de la familia con que se distingue a las personas.

"Ahí vamos" pensó Katniss, pero al menos con sus conocimientos desconocidos ahora entendía el significado del otro nombre. ¿Pero por que la voz les había dado un apellido?, ¿Quería distinguir a Prim y Rue de los demás androides?.

-¡Ahora cállense!.-Les dijo Rue.-¡Esta cosa tiene que parar en algún lado y ahí planeo escapar!

-¿Escapar?.-Susurro Katniss.-Espera, ¿Qué te ha dicho la voz?

-¿Los brazos extraños dices?.-Le pregunto Rue.-Pues nada, más que solo estuviera calmada y todo estaría bien, pero no le creí.

"¿Por que la voz les dejo ir a ellas?" Katniss no comprendía los motivos de la voz para dejar ir a esos dos pequeños androides si eran como ella, pensaban, tenían miedo y actuaban por cuenta propia. Pero para empezar, ¿Para qué fueron hechas?.

-Ya se.-Susurro Katniss.-Rue dime tú…tu texto de inicialización.

Rue de repente se petrifico y comenzó a hablar de manera dulce.-Mi nombre es Rue Jay, tengo 14 años, vivo en el vecindario Lincoln de Capítol City, junto a mi hermano Tresh. Su número 54637799. Es un placer conocerte.

Cuando se detuvo Rue se tapo la boca con las manos y miro a Katniss sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-Logro articular luego de unos segundos.-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Yo…yo también tengo uno igual, pero el tuyo no dice tus funciones.-Le respondió Katniss extrañada intento encontrar sentido a esa situación. Esa niña había dado un discurso de una persona normal, tenía un hermano y vivía con él, se sabía su número y hasta la dirección de su casa. "¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Por qué no dice sus indicaciones como yo?".

-Haber Primrose.-La niña se dio la vuelta y vio a Katniss directo a los ojos.-Dime tu texto de inicialización.

Se repitió el mismo proceso, se petrifico y comenzó a hablar con una voz dulce, como si su miedo se hubiera ido a volar cual pájaro mañanero.- Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen, tengo 14 años vivo con mi madre Abelia Everdeen, en el 305 de la avenida Colinas en Capítol City, su número 59830652. Es un placer conocerte.

Prim abrió los ojos como platos después de recitar ese texto de una manera dulce y encantadora. Katniss no podía estar más confundida, ambas niñas recitaron textos como si viviesen ya una vida normal y no acabasen de salir de un lugar que hace androides.

-Prim…¿Qué te ha dicho la voz a ti?-Pregunto Katniss.

Prim se cayó y pareció pensar un momento antes de hablar.-Pues yo le he preguntado en donde estaba, que quería ver a mi madre, y ella me ha dicho que me calmara que pronto la vería.

-¿Solo eso?.-Insistió Katniss sin poder creer que la voz fuese tan calmada y comprensiva, a diferencia de lo nerviosa y fría que se torno con ella.

-Bueno, le dije que tenía miedo, que, que hacia ahí.-Respondió Prim-Solo me aseguro que me llevarían a un lugar donde mi mami me recogería.

-¡Mienten!.-Susurro Rue.-¿Por qué no vinieron nuestros padres a recogernos ya?, ¿Por qué tendría que llevarnos a otro lugar?

-Bueno…eso no lo sé.- Respondió Katniss pensando en eso más detenidamente.

-¡Yo si, por que seguro piensan hacernos lo mismo que estas cosas!-Dijo Rue señalando al resto de los androides.-¡Ellas están muertas, petrificadas y vacías!

Prim se pego al vidrio en un vago intento de abrazar a Katniss, luego levanto la mirada y vio a Katniss con cara de suplica, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su boca, a como su cuerpo, temblaba de miedo.

-¿Es cierto?.-Susurro su pregunta viendo a Katniss.

-No…no lo sé.-Susurro Katniss de vuelta.-Pero no lo creo Prim, ¿te importa que te llame así?

-Mi mama solía hacerlo.-Susurro Prim devuelta asintiendo.-La extraño tanto, a ella y a mi hermana.

-Bueno verán.-Le respondió Katniss viendo a ambas niñas.-Se supone que yo debí nacer como esas cosas…vacía y muerta, pero ha sido todo lo contrario, y la voz me dijo que estuviera quieta y tranquila y los clientes me darían labores como cuidar a sus niños o sus hogares.

-¡¿Que no lo entiendes?-Le interrumpió Rue.-¡Seguro esos clientes…

-¡No!-Le cayó Katniss viendo que cada palabra que salía de boca de Rue hacia que un espasmo sacudiera más a Prim-Yo también creía eso…pero ahora…ahora no estoy tan segura de eso.

-¿Por qué?.-Le pregunto Prim.

-Pues porque la voz pudo matarme fácilmente…es mas casi lo hace.-Lamento haber dicho eso pues Prim mostro una expresión de terror al escucharla.-Pero no, no, no lo hizo…más bien me perdono la vida, me dijo que si hacia lo me que pedían todo estaría bien.

Katniss revivió el momento de su nacimiento en unos segundos, y ahora con la teoría de la niña Rue le hacía pensar que tal vez la voz no le había mentido y si había dicho la verdad, pues no tenía sentido que fueran a matarlas en otro lugar cuando bien pudo hacerlo la voz hacia unos minutos tan fácil como quisiera.

-Pues yo no me creo nada.-Susurro Rue.-Y en cuanto se descuiden pongo pies en polvorosa.

-¡Espera, le meterás en problemas!-Le advirtió Katniss viendo que la niña no desistía de su idea de escapar como pudiera.

-¿A quién, a mis captores?.-Pregunto Rue sarcástica.

-¡A la voz!-Le respondió Katniss. No entendía por qué esa niña era tan arisca y testaruda. Sin duda la voz tuvo que haber tenido problemas para controlarla. Estaba ahora más que segura que Rue debió haber dado algún indicio de pensar por su propia cuenta, pero aun así la voz continuo con ella, ¿Por qué?.-Le debemos la vida, ella nos creo y nos perdono no haber nacido como debíamos.

-¿De qué hablas?.-Le pregunto Rue ahora su rostro mostraba total sorpresa con un atisbo de temor.-¿Estas demente?

-Se supone que no debemos pensar, que no debemos actuar de otra manera diferente de la que nos fue dicha o predispuesta.-Les explico Katniss a ambas niñas.-No podemos tener miedo.-Vio a Prim bajar su rostro y mirar al piso.-No podemos contradecir a los clientes, o nos damos por muertas, y la voz que ha sido nuestra creadora se metería en serios problemas.

-Eso me suena a mí como una esclavitud pura y dura.-Le respondió Rue ahora no la miraba a ella sino que miraba al piso con su rostro triste.-Y mis antepasados la sufrieron demasiado tiempo para que yo no la reviviera, no señor…con eso que has dicho…de ser cierto…prefiero que me abran y me dejen tan vacía como esas cosas…antes de perder mi libertad.

Katniss vio ahora más decisión en el rostro de la niña del que hubiese esperado. Apretaba los puños y respiraba de manera acompasada, parecía estar pensando en algo o en alguien.

-No volver a ver a Tresh, a mama y papa.-Susurro Rue al parecer hablaba ahora para sí misma, más que para Katniss y Prim que la miraban sin comprender todavía.

"Esclavitud" pensó Katniss. Su mente se conecto a un espacio extraño de una manera desconocida y asombrosamente rápida, frente a sus ojos vio cientos de líneas blancas y azules correr por todos lados, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo diablos había viajado ahí tan rápido si estaba dentro de un contenedor. Y como si lo hubiera deseado de repente supo todo lo que había que saber sobre la palabra esclavitud.

-Esclavitud es una institución jurídica…estar bajo el dominio de otro…no dispones de libertad de su propia persona o de sus bienes.-Susurro sorprendida ante la cantidad de información que había absorbido en tan solo un segundo Prim la miro extrañada de la actitud de Katniss.-Castigos, maltrato, abuso.

-¿Katniss?.-Susurro Prim algo asustada.

Ciertamente ahora comprendía mejor el temor de Rue, y su cambio de actitud. Estaría aterrada de volver a revivir esos tratos por partes de unos seres esclavistas. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que ese tipo de trato ya había sido abolido hacia cientos de años, y que prácticamente era imposible que alguien lo practicara ahora pues era un crimen, aunque había formas modernas de esclavitud lo que la ponía en un dilema. Si Rue tenía razón, ¿Qué tal si eran una especie de esclavas?, ¿Qué tal si los clientes les querían para maltratarles y usarles como quisiesen?, ¿Qué tal si Prim y Rue eran abusadas y ultrajadas como en el pasado fue la familia de Rue?. No sabía si acompañar a Rue en su plan de escape, pero el temor de Prim le llevaba a pensar que tenía que tomar una decisión para salvarse las tres.

-Está bien.-Susurro Katniss. Rue la volteo a ver y Prim abrió los ojos poniéndole más atención.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Rue viéndola ceñuda.

-Veremos primero a donde nos llevan.-Le explico a Katniss.-Y si desde un principio vemos un comportamiento malo o violento entonces huimos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Prim. Mantenía sus manos apretadas bajo su mentón y su temblor ya sacudía toda la caja.

-Tendrán que descuidarse.-Le dijo Katniss mirándola con lastima.

-¿Y por qué no ahora eh?.-Le dijo Rue poniendo una mano sobre el cristal.

-Es muy resistente, solo ellos podrán liberarte de eso.-Le explico Katniss.-Créeme lo he intentado.

-¿Y si de verdad vienen nuestros padres?-Pregunto Prim esperanzada.

-¡Puff!-Bufo Rue rodando los ojos. Katniss no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada molesta antes de responderle a Prim.

-Entonces estarás a salvo.-Le dijo Katniss con cariño.-Y Rue, intenta no llamar mucho la atención solo lograras traer más problemas.

-Bueno...esteee.-Rue parecía pensar y no recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Katniss.-Le recordó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien Katniss, es extraño que de todas estas cosas que se parecen a ti aquí.-Le dijo señalando los varios androides AX-400 que había en el contenedor.-Tú seas la única viva.

-Eso ni yo lo sé.-Susurro Katniss para sí misma. A lo que Prim levanto la cabeza y la miro extrañada.

-Pero ya que estas en una caja como nosotras he decidido confiar en ti.-Dijo Rue ahora más tranquila y menos agresiva.-Como dicen "El enemigo de mi enemigo…

-…es mi amigo".-Termino de decir Katniss. "Si, esto se pone cada vez más molesto"

* * *

Katniss paso la mayoría del viaje yendo a ese lugar extraño en donde aprendía cosas nuevas y regresando al contenedor para calmar a Prim e incluso cantarle canciones para que se relajara. Era sorprendente la cantidad de información que su cabeza podía almacenar en cada viaje a ese lugar, además de las canciones había ya aprendido el significado de varias palabras, viajado a lugares en los que podía ver imágenes o videos e incluso aprendido un poco del avance de la sociedad y el lugar al que posiblemente dirigían el cual se llamaba "Capítol City". Esto lo supuso puesto que la cuenta regresiva qua había visto en el ultimo salón, era para las ventas de los AX-400 los cuales iniciarían donde estaba el único almacén de "Tigris", le inquieto ver ese extraño video en su cabeza en donde una androide de igual nombre que el de ella era interrogada por una persona sobre sus funciones y sus capacidades, y en el que al final anunciaban esa gran premier.

Sintió que se sacudía otra vez regreso nuevamente al contenedor y vio que Prim golpeaba suavemente el cristal a su lado. Levanto la cabeza Rue simplemente miraba al piso con los ojos cerrados murmurando cosas en voz muy baja"¿Está rezando?" ya sabía mucho sobre religión pero ciertamente estaba un poco reticente a creer en la existencia de las miles de deidades que al parecer existían y que nadie aun conocía y que aunque la gente les rogara, rezara e implorara estas hacían oídos sordos a las plegarias de un mundo un tanto enfermo y recuperándose de guerras y catástrofes, aunque tal vez estas ya estuvieran escuchando porque Capítol City en el país de Panem era de las ciudades que se estaba recuperando más que bien.

-¿Qué pasa Prim?.-Le pregunto Katniss.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Le pregunto Prim algo preocupada-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-Quiso saber extrañada la muchacha.

-Es que de cuando en cuando cierras los ojos y pareciera que estas soñando de pie.-Le respondió la niña mirándola curiosa.-Y arrugas la cara como si algo te doliera.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarse ni preocuparte.-Se disculpo Katniss.-Sabes, me sé una nueva canción.

-¿Cómo se llama?.-Le pregunto Prim esbozando una sonrisa.-Tu voz están bonita, se podría decir que es perfecta.

Katniss no sabía por qué tenía un sentimiento un tanto desagradable al pensar que esa voz había sido creada o proporcionada por una fábrica y no era natural como la de cualquier humano. Sintió casi como si estuviese engañando a Prim presumiendo de un don que no era enteramente suyo.

-Bueno se llama "En lo profundo de la Pradera"-Le dijo Katniss intentando olvidar la fea sensación que le causo la admiración de Prim por su "falso" don.-A mi me ha gustado mucho, se que te encantara.

Prim cayó y la miro atentamente.

"_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; _

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Prim había cerrado los ojos a mitad de la canción, se miraba tranquila, respiraba de manera acompasada, su cuerpo ya no temblaba y sonreía. Parecía que su mente se había ido ciertamente a ese lugar que Katniss describía en su canción.

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará"_

Katniss había aprendido la canción, la tonada y la melodía, pero no fue hasta que la escucho de su propia voz que sintió lo mismo que Prim, una calma inusitada pero agradable, como si la melodía se colara por su venas jugando con su interior y relajando hasta el más mínimo nervio. Se sentía arrullada por una voz lejana que no era la suya, una voz tan bella tranquila y pacífica que la hacía sentir protegida y amada. No sabía por qué esa canción le causaba ese sentimiento pero cerró los ojos y se dejo apoderar de él, porque se sentía también, porque no quería que acabase, porque le hacía recordar algo de paz que no sabía si alguna vez había vivido pero que era agradable sentir, porque se embriagaba y la alejaba del temor inmenso que le había causado la incertidumbre, porque incluso, por más loco e imposible que sonase, sentía como una suave mano jugaba con su cabello sobándolo lentamente con tanto amor y cariño que se olvido del contenedor, de la caja de cristal, y de su destino desconocido y se sintió protegida.

-Es…es tan hermosa.-Susurro Prim todavía con los ojos cerrados. Las palabras de Prim bastaron para devolver a Katniss a la realidad, la mano, la calma y la paz se esparcieron como el humo en el viento.

Vio atrás de Prim que la pequeña Rue también seguía con los ojos cerrados pero ahora una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, "¿Le habrá atrapado también la melodía?"

"Rummm"

Sintieron como el contenedor se detuvo, y los golpes de algo metálico arrastrándose.

Katniss vio como Prim abría los ojos como platos y comenzaba a temblar nuevamente.

-¡Prim cálmate!.-Le pidió Katniss.- Actúa como has hecho hasta ahora, callada y calmada, no muevas los ojos, ni hables con nadie a menos que te lo pida…te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Levanto la mirada y Rue ya estaba tiesa y quieta cual estatua en su lugar. Hizo caso a su propio consejo respiro profundo y se mantuvo quieta.

-¡Ya están aquí, ya están aquí!-Escucho a alguien gritar de lejos, era una voz chillona y algo alegre, pero ciertamente muy irritante.-¡Rápido, rápido holgazanes!

Katniss escucho cuando abrieron la puerta del contenedor y la luz entro de lleno, luego como una a una las cajas de cristal eran tomadas por los brazos metálicos y sacadas del contenedor.

-¡Justo a tiempo, si señor!.-Continuaba canturreando la voz.-¡Como prometió Snow!

Fue tomada por el brazo metálico y sacada del contenedor, pasó atravez de unos extraños tubos que había a ambos lados afuera del contenedor, estos brillaron y marcaron un numero "20".

Fue puesta en el suelo y ahí lo vio, al dueño de la voz cantarina y molesta. Era lo que parecía ser un hombre o una mujer, su pelo o peluca era blanco y rizado, su rostro tan blanco como las nubes pero contrastaba con el color de sus labios rojo sangre, tenía las pestañas rizadas y unos bigotes tan finos como los pelos de un tigre, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones piratas de poliéster rojo, un chaleco a juego y una camisa blanca por dentro sobre un saco también de color rojo, su ropa indicaba que tenía que ser hombre.

-¡Holgazanes, holgazanes con cuidado holgazanes!.-Les pedía a cada uno de los hombres que manejaban los brazos metálicos.-¡En una hora abrimos y mis muñecas tiene que estar perfectas!

Unos chicos se movían rápidamente con carretillas flotadoras para cargar las cajas de cristal meterlas dentro de la tiene que rezaba en letras de color metálico "_Tigris"._

-¡Hey que hacemos con las pequeñas!-Le grito uno de los hombres.

-¡Apaga el contador!-Le pido el señor con una voz de señorita cantarina.-¡No seas tontito que esas dos son entregas especiales y no pueden aparecer en nuestros números!

Uno de los hombres se bajo de la maquina con el brazo metálico y toco una serie de botones cerca de los tubos a la par del contendor. El número veinte se apago.

Sacaron a ambas niñas y los tubos esta vez no brillaron, luego las pusieron a la par de Katniss.

Tres chicos con carretillas se acercaron corriendo y las montaron, el que llevaba Katniss estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando el hombre le detuvo haciendo la seña de alto con una mano.

-Mmm.-El señor se paseo alrededor de ellas y las miro entre divertido y curioso.-Llévenlas a las tres al fondo. La grande será para nuestro mejor cliente…el señor Hawthorne.

* * *

**Bueno a como ya habia advertido al inicio y si alguno tal vez leyo, les pido que no me odien, ya c q todos esperaban a Peeta y todo eso, pero incluso en el libro de Suzanne nuestro querido amigo el panadero no aparece hasta que la historia esta un poco avanzada, jeje veran que valdra la pena la espera.  
**

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos que comentan, y a todos a los que les ha gustado, y en especial a todos los q habeis leido. Sigan comentando q creanme y todos esos q escriben lo saben, eso anima muchisimo.  
**

**El sig cap sera mas cortico pro al fin ya terminaremos con esta part. Y exploraremos otros personajes.  
**

**Sin mas q agregar, espero sus reviews. **

**Gracias por leerme.  
**


	6. 3 Eres como nosotros Parte 3

**Esta historia nacio del video de Quantic dream's llamado "Kara" y "The Hunger Games" los personajes no me pertencen y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.**

**Previamente**

-Mmm.-El señor se paseo alrededor de ellas y las miro entre divertido y curioso.-Llévenlas a las tres al fondo. La grande será para nuestro mejor cliente…el señor Hawthorne.

**Capitulo 3: Eres como nosotros Parte 3.**

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia unas puertas de metal, las abrieron simplemente empujándolas dando paso a un salón muy amplio, tenia estanterías, y paneles de vidrio con aparatos extraños en el interior, pantallas con anuncios que se movían y brillaban, letreros grandes y luminosos con varios "2x1" y "!Solo por hoy!", y al fondo el más grande de todos, un gran dibujo de al menos dos metros que rezaba AX-400 y mostraba a una Katniss con una gran sonrisa con las manos abiertas como invitándoles a pasar.

Katniss logro reconocer lo que parecía ser aquella maquina extraña que le hacía ver sus propio interior atravez de una luz extraña."Llévese hoy el asombroso Smart Fan" rezaba un panel sobre un tubo extraño que parecía lanzar nada más que aire.

"Su vida será más fácil con el AX-300" rezaba otro panel sobre un gran robot de color oro metálico, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara en una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, pero que ciertamente le daba un aspecto tétrico y poco amistoso.

"Hola soy Katniss".

No lo pudo evitar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, volteo a su derecha instintivamente la cabeza para ver la última pantalla donde justo en ese momento estaban poniendo a un androide idéntico a ella.

-¡Ih!-El chico que la empujaba se detuvo. Katniss se quedo de piedra.-¡Has visto eso!

"¿Pero qué he hecho?" pensó la chica "Ahora si nos metí en problemas".

-¿Qué?.-Le pregunto el otro chico que traía a Prim deteniéndose junto con su otro compañera que traía consigo a Rue.

-Puedo jurar que he visto a esta cosa mover su cabeza.-Susurro como si quisiese evitar que Katniss lo oyese.

-¿Qué?.-Le miro incrédulo el tercer chico.-Amigo, estas muy cansado.-Siguio su camino dejando a los otros dos atrás.

-¡No, te lo juro!.-Acto seguido "Clac, clac" comenzó a chasquear los dedos frente a Katniss, la cual ni se inmuto.

-Creo que Alex tiene razón.-Le dijo el chico que traía a Prim.-Hemos estado en vela esperando carga tras carga, piensa en ello un poco, estos tucos de lata no se mueven a menos que se los pidas.

-Hum.- Soltó el otro chico suspirando.-Tienes razón, estoy muy cansado.

-Dejemos esto ya para al fin irnos casa.-Le dijo el segundo chico siguiendo su camino.-Y hazme un favor, cuando llegues deja de ver películas de Ciencia ficción…ese tal Spileber o Spelberg…te tiene loco.

-Menudo idiota.-Susurro el chico que cargaba a Katniss continuando con su camino.

Katniss hizo una nota mental, "No te dejes impresionar por todo". Es imposible no estar fascinada por algo cuando es nuevo y desconocido, pero esa fascinación por este gran y nuevo mundo podría llegar a matarla, y no solo a ella, sino también a Prim y a Rue. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos un poco más o las personas no tardarían en notar que había algo extraño en su pensar independiente y curioso.

Antes de salir de salón, noto que ponían sobre la ultima pantalla unas imágenes que mostraba a una Katniss muy activa tomándole la mano a unos niños, para luego mostrar otra imagen donde corre junto a una mujer de avanzada edad sonriendo ambas alegremente.

Al salir de ahí atravesaron unas segundas puertas metálicas para entrar a un salón a un mas grande, las paredes estaban todas pintadas de blanco y era tan grande que el techo llegaba a 40 metros de altura, estaba tan bien iluminado e inmaculado que casi enceguecía, el lugar seguramente en un futuro cercano albergaría a cientos y cientos de los androides como ella.

-¡Holgazanes!-Llamo el señor asomando la cabeza tras ellos entre las puertas metálicas.-¡Venga por uno más se me había olvidado otras reservaciones especiales.

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo y desaparecieron tras la puerta dejando a Katniss, Prim y Rue a solas. Katniss observo unas cajas pequeñas que se movían de aquí para allá en intervalos de segundos, en varios lados de ese salón, "es como si vigilasen" lo cual le indicaba que no era seguro hablar o moverse a sus anchas sin que se sospechara nada.

-¿Katniss?.-Le llamo Prim.

-Prim.-Le respondió Katniss entre dientes susurrando de manera baja.-No te muevas y habla de manera baja.

-¿Por qué?.-Le pregunto Rue haciendo caso al consejo de Katniss.

-Este lugar tiene vigilantes extraños, y no es normal que estemos haciendo cosas sin haber sido activadas o algo así, ellos les podrían alertar.-Les explico Katniss a ambas niñas.

-¿Encendidas?.-Le pregunto Rue que no pudo evitar mover la cabeza y ver a Katniss como si fuera el bicho más raro que había visto en su vida.

-¡Rue!-Le urgió Katniss a la niña, esta se percato de su error y volvió otra vez a su posición normal.

-Bien, bien.-Le respondió la niña.-Solo quiero saber cuándo saldremos de esta…esta tienda.

-Si…ahora que…que esperamos.-Le susurro Prim.-¿Por qué nos meten aquí?

-Pues todo parece en orden.-Susurro Katniss.-Y parece que hemos sido…algo así como que apartadas.

-¿Por qué?.-Pregunto Rue.-¿Por qué no nos puso con el resto?

-Pues dijo algo de ser reservadas lo que…-Katniss se cayó por que las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a dos de los chicos con carretillas flotadoras que traían dos "copias" exactas de Katniss que pusieron a la par de Prim.

El hombre extraño que llamaba holgazanes al resto de los personas entro en la habitación bailando como hacía desde la primera vez que Katniss lo vio hacia unos segundos.

-Mis muñecas han venido justo a tiempo-dijo señalándolas. Katniss casi responde a las palabras del hombre creyendo que hablaba con ella, aunque ciertamente lo estaba haciendo. Tras el venían dos chicos.

"PAF, PAF"

Aplaudió el hombre con fuerza

-¡Reunid a todos!-Le ordeno a uno de ellos. Este corrió hacia la puerta de metal otra vez y la abrió para dar un gran y largo silbido.

Inmediatamente entraron en la habitación alrededor de 40 personas o al menos es lo que Katniss pudo contar, chicas y chicos jóvenes bien guapos y arreglados con uniformes de camisas blancas y pantalones y faldas azules.

-¡HOLGAZANES!-Grito el hombre levantando el brazo y poniendo una voz más varonil de la que había escuchado Katniss al inicio.

-¡Ha llegado el día!-Dijo ahora volviendo a poner la voz chillona y molesta y dando brinquitos de alegría mientras aplaudía.-Es la gran premier del AX-400, y saben que las ventas son de hoy son las que salvan el terrible año fiscal que hemos tenido! Ha sido una suerte que tenga a un gran genio como yo, que supo manejar sus influencias consiguiendo la gran premier de este día, pero eso no significa que tengamos todo hecho, si no logramos un porcentaje de arriba de 50,…me dolerá mucho tener que cortar algunas cabecitas, que pretenden trabajar.-Esto último lo dijo con una voz un poco tenebrosa.

Todos le miraban con expresiones serias y asentían como si les estuviese dando el discurso más grande del "Día D".

-Recuerden el jugoso bono que se llevara a casa aquel que logre mas ventas, aunque estoy siendo demasiado generoso ya que esta muñecas prácticamente se venden solas.-Dijo señalando a Katniss.-De igual manera no tenesmos que olvidar que hoy todo tiene que ser perfecto, y tiene que sacar hasta el último centavo de los clientes…Astutos y rápidos como?...

-¡TIGRIS!.-Gritaron todos al unisonó.

-¡Ji,ji,ji!...eso.-Se emoción y aplaudió tontamente el hombre extraño.-Ahora vamos que falta media hora para el gran momento…corran, corran.

Todos se marcharon excepto los primero dos chicos con los que había entrado al inicio.

-Bueno Gunter.-Le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.-Ahora veremos estas entregas especiales.

Gunter llevaba consigo una tablilla bajo el brazo y comenzó apuntar cosas de manera rápida.

-Estas entregas telas dejo a ti especialmente.-Le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Algo en su mirada asustaba, pues no era ni de amistad o camaradería, sino de una frialdad que resaltaba que la palabra "especial" significaba "si lo arruinas te corto la cabeza".-Son nuestros mejores clientes, espero se lleven una buena impresión de ti, como la que yo tengo.

El chico asintió lentamente y trago seco.

-Esta es para la señora Abelia Everdeen.-Dijo el hombre señalando a Prim y mirando un trozo de papel en el que Katniss alcanzo a divisar una imagen de Prim con otra niña igual a ella.

-El señor Hawthorne.-Dijo luego señalando a Katniss.

-El chico Tresh.-Dijo ahora frente a Rue, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo que parecía papel también y que en la parte de atrás rezaba "Rue Jay".-Y las últimas dos son para la niña de los Undersee y…Mellark…aunque dudo que venga después de lo que paso…oh…-el hombre dijo esto último poniendo su muñeca sobre su frente de manera exageradamente dramática.-Que tragedia, que tragedia.

-¿Si no viene selo vendemos a alguien más?.-Pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Pues claro, tenemos una política de 24 horas de reserva exclusiva.-Dijo el hombre alzando un dedo.-oh pero que pena… tan excelentes clientes…

El hombre se cayó y se fue devastado haciendo la escena todavía más dramática.

-Pues ciertamente lo creo, la t….-La voz de los chicos se perdió tras las puertas de metal.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, las chicas no preguntaron nada esta vez y eso extraño a Katniss. Disimuladamente giraba la cabeza con lentitud a su derecha para ver a Prim la cual parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, pues parece que lo que había dicho el chico le había supuesto de mucha información. Aunque ella ciertamente no se enteraba de nada, alguien las había reservado y eso estaba sobre entendido pero parece que la persona que las había reservado era lo importante… "Un momento" pensó Katniss…"Abelia Everdeen".

-¿Tresh?.-Susurro Rue, se podía denotar en su voz la sorpresa y el temor. Katniss no puedo evitar girar un poco la cara y ver el rostro de Rue constipado y asustado.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Le pregunto Katniss.

-Tresh…mi hermano.-Le respondió Rue en voz baja y sin ver su rostro. "Cierto, la señora Everdeen es la mama de Prim…ellos…"

-Decían la verdad.-Susurro Prim. Katniss nuevamente se sobresalto y volteo a ver a Prim olvidándose por completo de la discreción.-Katniss, al fin veré a mi madre.

Katniss vio a Prim al rostro y en vez de alegrarse por ella entro en pánico. La niña estaba llorando y Katniss no entendía por qué, pero encima de todo si alguno de los chicos le miraba entraría más en pánico que ella porque se suponía que no había sido activada todavía.

-Prim, por favor calma.-Le pidió Katniss.-No sé por qué estas llorando pero si…

-Porque estoy feliz.-Le interrumpió la niña.

-¿Feliz?.-Repitió extrañada Katniss.

-Katniss…es mi mama.-Le dijo Prim. La chica parecía a punto de continuar diciendo algo pero luego negó con la cabeza.- no lo entenderías.

Katniss lanzo una rápida mirada a la entrada implorando a la fuerza divina correspondiente para que el ayudase en esa situación. Sabía que era muy arriesgado lo que estaba pensando hacer pero era su única opción, y la verdad la que tenía más oportunidades de éxito.

-Bueno…explícame.-Le pidió Katniss lanzando una última mirada a la puerta.-Que hay que tenga que entender.

Prim levanto la mirada aun con los ojos llorosos, las lagrimas seguían corriendo. Respiro hondamente y comenzó

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que siento que he vivido muchos años?.-Le pregunto Prim. Katniss iba a contestar pero mejor espero a que continuara.- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que siento que he vivido muchos más años de los que aparento?, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tal vez trece años ya no son los que tengo? ¿Qué cuando vi mi reflejo en los cristales, los años no parecieron pasar, y aun así me siento vieja?.

Pues así me siento, no sé porque en mi interior un extraño sentimiento ha estado creciendo en estas últimas horas y no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como cuando has hecho un largo viaje a un lugar nuevo, y tu cuerpo no se habitúa a los cambios, tu hambre es inusual, tu sueño es intranquilo y todo a tú alrededor se ve perturbado, pero justo en ese momento cuando vas regreso a casa todo empieza a caer en el orden correcto, extrañas el aroma de la comida casera, el calor de tu cama y el amor de tu familia. Es la nostalgia que crece en tu interior lejos de tu hogar la que acrecienta esas necesidades, y esta crea un gran vacío en tu interior, uno que no se llena hasta que estas en casa. Katniss me siento tan desprotegida, perturbada e intranquila, siento que ya no reconozco la risa de mi hermana, las caricias de mi madre, el tacto de sus manos y el sonido de su voz me parece tan distante…el único momento cercano a esos recuerdos fue contigo antes de venir aquí y gracias eso despertaste en mi toda esa nostalgia acumulada en mi interior. Siento una nostalgia tan grade como si hubiese hecho un viaje de más de veinte años Katniss, siento que no he estado en mi casa en años, siento que no he visto a mi hermana en décadas, siento que no he abrazado a mi madre en mucho tiempo, esto es están loco y extraño que no se cómo explicarlo pero es agobiante hasta el punto de que creo estar loca por que...que otra explicación puede haber.

Prim miro a Katniss en busca de una respuesta, a lo que la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo me puedo sentir tan vieja?.-Pregunto ahora.-¿Tan desgastada y triste?

Katniss vio a Prim y extrañamente ella sentía que entendía por lo que Prim estaba pasando, sentía que también había un vacio dentro de ella, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Katniss hay un gran vacío en mi mente y en mi corazón y no logro comprender por qué. Porque no puedo recordar donde he estado todo este tiempo, porque no puedo recordar como llegue aquí, porque estoy aquí atrapada en esta caja de cristal, porque mi hermana no está conmigo, porque mi madre no está conmigo, y porque hoy…hoy es primero de Junio del año 2134 y la ultima fecha que recuerdo es del 2114.-Prim conto esto último soltando mas lagrimas.

**Critiquen por favor, que siento que es el peor cap q he escrito.**

**He desaparecido lo se, pero es q tuve q entrar al mundo laboral (consegui trabajo, aparentemente mis padres piensan que con 19 años tengo q aportar algo, pero con la q esta cayendo kien soy yo para decir q no) y este me ha mantenido la cabeza en el mundo real mas d lo q deberia, asi q no me es sencillo desconectar y escribir con libertad ahora. Pero ahora al fin arregle tiempo entre eso y esto y lo he logrado. **

**Ahora comenten y machaquen este dolor de capitulo jajaj.**

**Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
